Grand Line High
by Princess Rosette
Summary: When Charlotte and Luffy think they have lost Ace, they think again when he finds them out in the woods. After Charlotte invites the brothers to live with her, Charlotte gets a call from Garp saying they have to go to school! Wonder what will happen? Stay tuned to find out about all the crazy adventures these three pirate friends have! Crossovers from Metroid, Super Mario and more.
1. Chapter 1 Together Forever

Hey guys, Princess Rosette here!  
This is a new story called Grand Line High. It's all about Ace, Luffy and Charlotte's life at school and at Charlotte's house  
Enjoy!

* * *

Luffy was crying hard. "Ace...died, didn't he?" Jimbei and Charlotte nodded. "Yes, he's dead." Jimbei said. Luffy let out a loud scream and cried even more.

"AACCEE!" Charlotte ran towards Luffy and hugged him tightly. "Luffy listen to me! Ace might be gone but your not alone, understand? You've still got your nakama.

And you still got me." Luffy lifteed his arms and hugged her back. "Charlotte, th-thank you for b-being my first fr-friend and never g-giving up on m-me" He heard

sobbing in his ear. "C-Charlotte?" He pulled her away and looked in her eyes. She had tears flowing down her cheeks. "Charlotte y-your crying." Charlotte hated to

admit it, but Luffy was right. "Y-Yeah I am. I-I couldn't hold back my tears anymore after 17 years." She laid her head on his chest and sobbed harder. "W-Why didn't

I stop the attack?! I never wanted this. I WISH THAT I HAD DIED INSTEAD! I-" "HEY!" He pushed her off and squeezed his grip on her shoulders. "Don't wish for

something so stupid as that!" She started to shake a little. "It isn't your fault you couldn't stop the attack." He placed his forehead with hers. "And it's definetly NOT

your fault he died." She began crying as hard as Luffy did. "Why is the world f-full of hatred?" She asked. Jimbei left them alone so they could let all their anger and

sadness. Charlotte opened her eyes halfway and saw a tall shadow in the trees. She widened her eyes as much as she could. "L-Luffy... Luffy turn around. Look!" He

turned and saw Ace standing in between the trees. They both couldn't believe their eyes. "N-No, h-how is that possible?" Charlotte questioned. "Charlotte, Luffy.

Sorry I made you both worry." He said. Charlotte and Luffy were able to stand. Ace began to walk towards them. They both walked to Ace. They started running to

him. Ace ran to them as well. Then Charlotte and Luffy jumped to Ace. "Ace! H-How are you still a-alive?! We though you were dead!" They both said in between

sobs. "Guys, thank you for not giving up on me. Even when it seemed like the end, you both still managed to save me. Thank you" Ace said. He looked at Charlotte

and she had tears. He never saw her cry before. "Hey, your crying." Charlotte covered her face. "Course I am baka! I thought you were dead god dammit!" She said.

Ace grabbed both her wrist and removed them from her face. "Don't you two remember? I promised I would never die. And I'm gonna keep that promise." Luffy and

Charlotte sobbed on his chest. "Come on, you guys are strong now. Quit crying like a bunch of little kids." Ace said. "But-But-But Ace..." Luffy said in a sobby voice.

"We thought we'd never see you again and-" Ace inturrupted. "Right. What you both did was really dangerous, and quite stupid as well. You can't risk your lives like

that" They both pouted. "W-We did it to save you. We didn't want you to die!" Charlotte said. She began to cry again and so did Luffy. Ace pulled them both in close.

"It's okay. I'm here right now. I'm so proud of you two." Now Ace started to cry a little. "A-Ace, please don't cry." Charlotte said. She stopped crying. "Everything will

be okay you guys." She held both Luffy and Ace's hands. "Cause were gonna stay TOGETHER FOREVER!" She screamed and everyone hugged.

 **After a while of emotions**

"So now what? Where are we going to go?" Ace asked. Luffy and Charlotte's friends were still gone and Ace can't go back to the ship because Whitebeard was dead.

Charlotte snapped her fingers "I know! Y'all can come live with me in my house." They both looked at her and said "You have you own house?!" She nodded. "And I'm

sure after living there for a while, that there is enough space for you guys to stay." She smiled. "Lottie, you sure you don't mind?" She shook her head. "Come on, it'll

be like when we were younger. What do you say?" The brothers looked at each other and looked back at Charlotte. "SURE!" Charlotte jumped up and down. "YAY!

This is great. Now were really gonna be together! It's not far, just follow me." She lead the way to her house.

 **10 minutes after walking**

When they finally got to her house, the boys jaws dropped. Her house was HUGE! "WOW! Charlotte, how'd you afford something like this?!" Luffy asked all hyper.

"Did you forget all ready? When we were at the battlefield, I said outloud I was the Princess, Charlene Emma Rosette." Luffy put his hand behind his head. "Oh yeah,

well it's not everyday you find out your friend who you've known for years says she's a princess." She rolls her eyes. "Anyway, come on look inside!" The door opened

and there was a living room on the right, a hallway to the kitchen and stairs for probably the bedrooms and bathroom. "Woah, cool! You picked a nice house to live in

Lottie!" Ace complimented. "I know! I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw this place, come on I'll show you guys upstairs." They all went upstairs and went into the

spare room she had and it was a real mess. "Okay, you guys are NOT sleeping in this room looking like this!" She used her magic powers and cleared out the room. It

had two single beds. One on the left and one on the right. "There! Now you guys can put whatever the hell you want in here." Luffy jumped onto the left bed. "I call

dibs on this one." Ace nodded. "Lottie" She turned and in a flash Ace hugged her tightly. "I cannot even begin to describe how grateful I am that your giving us a

place to live. Thank you so much." Charlotte blushed slightly. "I-It's no problem, really." Luffy stared at them and chuckled. "Hey, when you two love birds are done"

They turned and looked at Luffy with bright red faces. "Can we go and eat some meat now?" Charlotte nodded a little. "U-umm, y-y-yeah su-sure. I-I just need to

take a shower." Luffy smiled. "Okay. Can't wait for MEAT!" Ace laughed. "Okay, don't come in the bathroom." Ace's heart pounded. "W-Were not a bunch of perverts,

you know!" Charlotte giggled and left the room.

* * *

 **TBC**

Thank you for reading! Hope you all enjoyed. Leave a review to tell me if you liked it.

Later!


	2. Chapter 2 Nightmare

Hey guys, Princess Rosette here!

Last chapter, we found out Ace was still alive and Charlotte invited the brothers to stay with her in her house. What happens next?

Enjoy!

* * *

After half an hour, Luffy and Ace heard Charlotte come out the shower. They saw her with just her towel on and she was drying her hair with another one. "Okay

guys, let me change and then we can go downstairs and I'll make y'all something, okay?" She smiled. -Silence- "Guys?" She saw they were looking the other way

with their hands under their noses. "W-Wait a minute. Did you guys just get a nosebleed from seeing me almost naked?" They shook their heads and lied. She was

blushing like crazy and she went into her room to change. The boys went downstairs and sat down with tissues and waited for Charlotte. "I feel kinda bad." Luffy said.

"Why? It was just a nose-bleed. Besides, Charlotte doesn't get freaked out about little things like that. I bet she probably got over it already." Ace said. They heard

her coming down the stairs in a rush. "Okay it will be ready in a while, so just wait patiently." She went into the kitchen and started cooking. Ace looked at Luffy.

"See, told ya." He said.

 **10 minutes later**

She laid the food onto the table and the brother's mouths watered. "Dig in guys." And so they did. "Thanks Lottie!" They both said with a mouthful of food. Just then,

the house phone rang. "I'll get it!'" Charlotte said. She picked up the phone as the brothers eavesdropped on her. "Hello?... Oh yeah their living here with me I just let

them stay here today, they can stay for as long as they want!... I have to WHAT?!... And THEM TOO?! Fine, goodbye!" She hung up a little annoyed. They asked her

what was wrong. "Well, Garp called to find out where you guys were and unfortunately, we need to go to school." Ace and Luffy chocked on their food. "NO! NOT

SCHOOL!" They yelled. Charlotte put a hand behind her head. "Yeah, dunno why but that's the way life goes, I guess..." She said, a little annoyed She sat down and

put her face on the table. "Why do we even need to go to school anyway? It's not like we learnt anything when we were kids? I mean, we barely even went when we

were kids!" Charlotte complained. "But..." She looked up and smiled at them. "At least we'll still be together, won't we?" She asked. The brothers smiled back at her.

"Course we will!" They said. Charlotte looked at the time and went to the stairs. "Well, imma go to sleep so I can wake not just myself up, but you two aswell."

"HEY!" They said. She stuck her tongue out and the boys chased after her up the stairs. "Were gonna get you Lottie and your gonna get it!" Luffy said. "As if, you

boys ain't gonna get-" She slipped over on the floor. The boys smirked at her. Luffy went behind her and put his arms underneath hers and Ace sat in front of her.

"This is your punishment, Princess~" Ace said. The brothers knew she might be tough, but secretly her skin was very ticklish. Ace stroked down from her chest to her

stomach. She made a high pitched squeal. "Shishishi, you look tough, but your so sentitive!" Luffy said. "Sh-Shut up, and stop t-touching me." She pleaded. Ace

chuckled. "Sorry Lottie." He leaned into her left ear and whispered "If you didn't want this, you would have chosen your words more carefully" He heard her heart

beating fast on his chest. He started to brush his fingertips across her stomach. She let out a small giggle. Then Luffy bushed his fingertips across her back and she

still didn't crack. "I-I ain't gonna l-laugh." She said, trying to keep it in. Then the boys used both their hands and started tickling her. She couldn't hold it in any more

and burst out with laughter. "Ha! Finally made her crack Ace!" Luffy said. "C-Come on g-guys, e-enough a-already! HAHAHA!" She begged and begged but they just

would't stop. Eventually, Charlotte elbowed Luffy in the stomach and shoved Ace out the way. She shifted over to the other side of the room and looked at them with

watery eyes and she was shaking a little. "W-When I say stop, I mean it!" She said. The boys looked at her, feeling guilty. They got up and hugged her. "Sorry

Charlotte. We didn't mean for it to go that far." Ace apologized. Luffy looked into her eyes. "It won't happen again. Swear" She smiled at them and hugged them

tightly. "I love you guys!" "Love ya too Lottie!" After that everyone went to sleep.

 **Charlotte's Dream**

 _"S-Stop! Please, It's killing me!"_ She pleaded. " _Shut up! This is what you get for loving the wrong person. You WILL LOVE ME!"_ A man said as he thrusted into

Charlotte harder _. "N-NO! STOP! ACE, LUFFY, SOMEONE HELP!"_ She screamed. He punched her stomach and she screamed in pain. " _AAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!_ "

She screamed out. " _H-Help me..._ " Were her last words before dying.

 **End of Dream**

Charlotte woke up panting heavily and she gripped her chest tightly. "Charlotte, you okay?" Ace said. She looked to her sides and saw Ace on the right and Luffy on

the left. She hugged Ace and Luffy tightly. "Guys, I'm so glad your here." She said. She was shaking a little. "Hey, you had a bad dream?" Luffy asked. "Wanna tell us

what happened?" Ace asked. She looked up at the boys. "N-No it's fine, it wasn't anything." She lied. The brothers looked at each other. "Lottie, we all know that

wasn't nothing." Ace said. "Come on, tell us." Luffy demanded. "Oh... all right." She sat up.. "So he forced me into having sex with him and I really didn't want to. So

whatever I said that he didn't want to hear, he hit me. Eventually he hit my stomach so hard and he thrust so hard into me, I must have had a heart attack and died."

She explained. Ace put his hand on her right shoulder. "Don't worry Charlotte. We won't let any body touch you. And if they do, I'll kill them where they stand." Ace

said. She smiled at Ace and giggled. "Well I'm going to sleep. Let us know if you need anything Lottie!" Luffy said. Ace got up but Charlotte grabbed his hand. "P-

Please can you... stay here for tonight?" She asked. Ace's eyes widen. "Why? You scared for another nightmare?" He asked. She nodded. He smiled and got in the

bed with her. She laid her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her protectively. She slowly closed her eyes. He kissed her forehead. "I love you so

much Lottie." He whispered and fell asleep.

* * *

 **TBC**

Thanks for reading! Till next time

Later!


	3. Chapter 3 First Day!

Hey guys. Princess Rosette here!

Now that everyone's gone to sleep and Charlotte had that nightmare, what'll happen next?

Enjoy!

* * *

Charlotte's alarm went off. She turned it off with her powers and as she opened her eyes, she saw Ace's muscular chest in her face. She could feel her heart beating

fast and she was blushing like crazy. She saw Ace slowly starting to wake up. He kissed her forehead. "Morning Princess." He said. "M-Morning Ace." She stuttered a

little. She clenched her hands on his chest. She got up and out of bed. "We should probably get ready. And get Luffy up as well." She said. Ace nodded. "I'll go wake

the idiot up." He said, smiling. He left and went to 'wake' Luffy up meanwhile she got changed into her uniform that she ordered and paid for yesterday. She also

got Luffy and Ace's uniforms. She heard Ace and Luffy yelling at each other. She slammed her hand on the wall. "Quit fighting in there you guys! We don't have time

to be messing around!" She yelled. But they just carried on. Charlotte slammed open the door and had a pissed off look. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" She yelled. The boys

stared at her. "Now hurry up and change so we can... What're y'all staring at?!" She said. They saw she was wearing a... skirt! She always used to say when they

were kids that she would never in her life wear a skirt. "What happened to 'I will never wear a skirt in my life'?" Ace asked. She quickly got embarrassed. "Sh-Shut

up. I'm only wearing it cause it's school uniform. That's it!" She said. The brothers grinned. "Yeah all right~" They said. She folded her arms. "Okay, y'all have two

choices. You hurry up and get changed so we can leave on time or I whop both your asses." She said. They chose to get changed. She left the room and waited

downstairs for them. After they changed into their uniforms, they rushed downstairs because Charlotte had made them their lunches for school. Their mouths

watered. "Mmm~ That smells good! I want it now!" Luffy wined. He reached for the food and Charlotte slapped his hand. "OW!" "That's for school Luff. Just wait till

this afternoon, aigh?" She said. Luffy nodded. She looked up at the clock and it was past 8. "Shit! We better get going or were gonna be late!" She said. Everyone

grabbed their school bags and left the house. They were walking to school when Charlotte had a fun idea. She started to run. "Last one there loses!" "HEY, CHEATER!"

They started to chase after her. "Y'all are so slow!" She said. "Cause you cheated!" They yelled. Ace finally caught up to her, but Luffy was still behind them. "Hey wait

up you guys!" Luffy complained. But Charlotte and Ace were already at the school gates. "No fair! One day I'm gonna beat you guys!" He said. "Sure you will~"

Charlotte and Ace said, grinning. Everyone went inside into the hall. The headteacher welcomed everyone to Grand Line High. Everyone was escorted to their class

rooms depending on their ages. 17-18 were classroom 1, 18-19 were classroom 2, 19-20 were classroom 3 and 20-21 were classroom 4. Luffy was in the first

classroom and Charlotte and Ace were in the 3 classroom. "CHARLOTTE!" About five girls ran up to Charlotte and hugged her. "Agh! Okay y-y'all! Let g-go." She

begged. They finally let her go after seeing her almost turn blue. "I can't believe y'all are in this classroom too." Charlotte said. Her friends were Peach, Daisy,

Rosalina, Zelda, Samus, and Nebula. All the girls stared at Charlotte and saw her skirt. "OMG! She's got a skirt you guys!" Peach said. "Yeah! And here we thought

you'd never wear a skirt in your life." Daisy said. Charlotte looked away. "Oh kill me now Ace..." Charlotte cried. Ace laughed. The girls noticed Ace and stared. "Ace!

Good to see your okay." Samus said. Charlotte stared at her. "You knew he was still alive?" She asked. "We all did." Nebula said. "And you didn't tell me?!" Charlotte

said angrily. "We wanted to surprise you!" Zelda said. Charlotte folded her arms, still a little annoyed with her friends. "Fine. Fair enough, I guess." She said. The bell

rang for the first lesson of the day. Everyone ran to their classrooms and sat in their seats.

 **After class**

The gang all met up outside. "Charlotte! Ace!" Luffy waved his arms. "Hey kiddo! How was your class?" Charlotte asked. "Boring. The teachers just go on about boring

things. I think I accidentally fell asleep within the last half hour." Luffy said. "I think I did too." Ace admitted. Charlotte did a face-palmed. "Really guys? I understand

Ace cause he has Hypoglycaemia and can fall asleep any where, but you don't Luff!" Charlotte said. Luffy pointed at Ace. "Speaking of the subject..." Luffy said. He

was asleep whilst standing. "Oh for crying out loud!" Charlotte said. She gently taped Ace on the shoulders. Ace woke up and Charlotte told him he feel asleep.

* **RIINNGG!** * "That's the bell. Guess we better get going." Charlotte said. "Later Luff!" Charlotte and Ace said as they ran to their next lesson. "What have we got

next, Ace?" She said. They stopped running and Ace checked his schedule. "P.E" He said. Charlotte had rivers coming out her eyes. "No! That always leaves my

muscles hurting the next morning!" She complained. Ace smiled. "Don't worry. Hopefully it won't be that bad on the first day, right?" He said. Charlotte smiled at him,

hoping he was right. They got changed in the changing rooms. And Ace was right, they didn't do much of anything really, just some running and races.

 **With Charlotte, Ace and Luffy**

They were all eating their lunch Charlotte made in the classroom. Luffy and Ace were stuffing their faces with the food. "SOOO GOOOOOD!" Luffy said with a mouthful

of food. Charlotte giggled. "Glad y'all are enjoying it. I made it specially for you two." She said. "Well, this is just as good as Sanji's! Maybe you should do the cooking

when Sanji gets sick or something." Luffy suggested. But Charlotte didn't want that. She was a singer, fighter and an actress, that would be enough for her. Just then,

Rosalina came rushing over to them. She looked liked she really needed help. "Guys! It's an emergency! I need help badly." She said. "Calm down Rosie. What's the

problem?" Charlotte asked. "I-It's Peach. Sh-She's in trouble! A group of girls are beating her up!" She said. "WHAT?! Take me there right now!" Charlotte yelled.

Rosalina nodded. "Follow me." "Come on guys, I might need your help." Charlotte said. They followed Rosalina outside and a group of 3 girls beating Peach up. "OI

YOU THREE!" Charlotte shouted. They turned around and glared at Charlotte. "Who do you guys think you are? How dare you think it's acceptable to beat people up!"

Charlotte yelled. One of them smirked. "So you must be the 'Princess Charlotte' this blondy has been sticking up for." She said. "Yeah. And your about to get your

asses kicked!" She ran over to her and went for a punch. But she missed and the girl punched Charlotte in the stomach. "Charlotte!" Rosalina shouted. Charlotte

coughed out not only a bit of sick from the food, but also some blood. "You call this 'strong' blondy?" She said, turning to Peach. Peach was covered in blood and

bruises. "More like weak. She can barely even take a punch to the guts." One of the other girls said. "Sh-Shut your mouth! L-Lottie is s-stronger than all of you p-put

together!" Peach said. One of them kicked Peach's stomach. "Can it you! No-one asked for you to speak!" She yelled. Peach screamed out in pain. Whilst the girl

wasn't looking, Charlotte did a spin kick on the floor and it knocked her over. Charlotte stepped on her chest. "You hurt one of my friends, you get the same thing

back!" She was about to step on her face, but then one of the girl's friends grabbed her collar. "Take this you bitch!" She went to punch her, but one of the teachers

grabbed her wrist. "And just WHAT do you think your doing?" The teacher asked. There was no way she could get out of this situation. All the teachers dragged the

bullies away. Charlotte and the others ran to Peach to see if she was okay. "PEACH! You okay?" Charlotte picked her up bridal style. "Hang in there, were getting you

to the nurses office!" Everyone ran to the nurses. They knocked on the door and a nurse stepped out and saw Peach. "Oh goodness! What happened?!" She asked.

"My friend got beat up. Can you please treat her?" Charlotte asked. She nodded and asked Charlotte to bring her in and lay her on the nurse bed. Charlotte's eyes

watered a little. "You'll be fine Peach. Just hang in there, please!" She said softly. Ace put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at Ace and hugged him tightly. "She

will be okay... right?" She said. He kissed her forehead. "Don't worry Lottie, she'll be fine." He said. "I hope so..." She said softly.

* * *

 **TBC**

Thanks for reading! Find out next chapter if Peach will be okay.

Later!


	4. Chapter 4 New Girl Old Friendship

Hey guys, Princess Rosette here!

Wonder if Peach is all right and what will happen next?

Enjoy!

* * *

Charlotte and the brothers were at home eating breakfast. Charlotte didn't say anything. She was to worried about Peach to say a word. "Charlotte, she'll be fine.

There is nothing to worry about." Luffy said. She looked up at them. "You don't know that. What if she's not fine? It's all my fault. I wish I got to her sooner." She

moved her plate aside and put her head and her folded arms on the table. Ace and Luffy walked over to her and put one arm each around her. "Calm down, it's gonna

be okay Lottie. And it definitely WASN'T your fault that you got there after the fight. You just need to take it easy. It's what Peach probably wants you to do right now,

to take it easy and not worry about her." Ace said. She lifted her head up a little. "You know what?" She got up. "Your right, maybe she will be okay. After all, she has

been through a tough childhood like the rest of us, so maybe it will be okay!" She said confidently. The brothers smiled.

 **The Next Day At School**

The first thing the gang did was to check on Peach. The nurse said she was fine and not to worry But she did have to stay in bed for a week. Charlotte and the others

thanked her and left. "I really hope she gets better soon." Daisy said. "Those fucking bitches are gonna pay!" Samus yelled. "Chillax Sam, no need for swearing. I

mean I know Lottie swears a lot when she's mad, but she can't help it." Nebula said. "I don't care! Those ass holes dare to hurt Peach, not knowing that she's

already suffered enough in her childhood, so the next time I see those two, I will-" "Drop it Sam." Charlotte interrupted. Samus faced Charlotte. "How can you be so

calm, Charlotte?" Samus asked. "I ain't calm. This morning I was having such a meltdown, I started blaming myself for not getting to her sooner. But then, Luffy and

Ace supported me. They told me everything would be fine and to not worry so much. And now that they told me that, I'm a little calmer."Charlotte said. looking at

them both and smiling. Samus calmed herself down. "Yeah. Guess your right. Sorry for freaking out." Samus said. "No problem. It's fine. Were all just as worried."

Rosalina said. The bell rang and everyone went to their class. The teacher said they had a new student joining Charlotte's class today. "Everyone, please welcome Ms.

Fuu Angel." The new girl walked in. "Hello. I'm Fuu Angel." Charlotte jumped up from her chair. "FUU?!" She ran over to Fuu. "I'm Charlotte! Remember me?"

Charlotte said. Fuu finally recognized her and hugged her tightly. "I can't believe it. I haven't seen you in ages, Charlotte!" She said. "Ah, so you two know each

other?" The teacher asked. "Yes sir. Me and Fuu went to the same primary school together." Charlotte explained. "Well maybe you could show Fuu around the school."

The teacher said. "Sure! Come on Fuu." She grabbed Fuu's hand and took her round the whole school. "So first of, your classes. Let me see your schedule." Fuu gave

Charlotte her schedule. "Okay so... wow you have nearly all the same classes as me! Just not for Maths, Science and English." She said. "Aww, so where are those 3

classes then?" Fuu asked. "Follow me!" Charlotte said. When Charlotte was done showing Fuu around, the bell rang. "Oh, that's the bell. I better go meet my friends.

Tag along if you want." Fuu nodded. "Hey guys! This is Fuu, my old primary school friend." Charlotte said. "Hi there!" Everyone said. "It's nice to meet all of you." Fuu

said. "Y'all can introduce yourselves." Charlotte said. "Hey, I'm Daisy." "I'm Rosalina." "I'm Zelda." "Name's Samus." "My name's Nebula." "I'm Nami." After all the

girls introduced themselves, she saw Ace and Luffy. "Who are they?" Fuu asked. "That's Luffy and Ace. They are pirates, like me." She said. "They're pirates? Cool!"

Fuu said. The bell rang for next class. "What's our last lesson?" Fuu asked. Charlotte looked at her schedule. "Ugh... History." The girls groaned. Fuu giggled. "Is the

lesson really that bad?" The girls and Ace nodded. "Tough break you guys. I got a fun lesson, it's cooking!" Luffy said grinning. "Only cause Ussop does 3/4 of the

work and all you do is bring him the ingredients and half the time, you EAT them." Charlotte said. But Luffy already left. "OI! One day I will FORCE him to listen to

me..." She said.

 **After Class**

The gang met outside the school building. "So I should probably tell you a little about the people you should avoid." Charlotte said. She pointed at the girls who beat

up Peach as they walked by. "Those girls are the ones who you do NOT wanna be friends with or go near." Charlotte said. "Really? What'd they do that was so bad?"

Fuu asked. "You will see when finished lunch." She said. Fuu was really curious about what she meant. When they finished eating, they went to check up on Peach.

The nurse let them in. "This is my other friend, Peach. When we were inside, Rosalina came to us and told us she was getting beaten up by those two girls. By the

time we got there, she was badly injured. But it wasn't to bad." Charlotte explained. Fuu was in shock. "Oh my goodness, I am extremely sorry to hear that. Is she

okay at the moment?" Fuu asked and Charlotte nodded. "Yeah, she's fine. We just check on her when we have the time." Nebula said. Charlotte opened the curtain.

"Hey Pea. How ya doing?" Charlotte asked. "I'm fine." She said softly. "We really hope you get better soon." Daisy said. "I know, but I'll be fine." Peach said. "I swear

I'm gonna kill those girls!" Samus threatened. "Samus, please don't freak out. There is no need for that kind of behaviour." Peach said. "But Peach-" "I know, you

think that you should teach them a lesson, but violence is never the answer. You just gotta ignore them and-" "Ignore them? They could have killed you! Why are you

sticking up for them?" Nebula said. "I'm not. But you have just let it go. Besides, I'll be out in a week, so there's nothing to worry about." Peach said. "... Okay fine.

I'll let it go just this once. But if this situation ever happens again, they won't live to see daylight ever again." Charlotte said. Peach nodded. "Guess we better go.

We'll see you tomorrow." Zelda said. "I'll introduce you to a friend of mine tomorrow." Charlotte said. "Bye Peach." Everyone waved and left. "I can't believe those two

girls would do such a horrible thing. Are you gonna tell the teachers?" Fuu asked. "No. I'm not gonna rat them out. I will deal with those two myself." Charlotte said.

"Well thank you for the best first day of school Charlotte. I'm so glad that I came here." Fuu said smiling. "Me too! I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Charlotte. Bye boys!"

Fuu said. "Later Fuu!" The three of them said and went home.

* * *

 **TBC**

Thanks for reading! Fuu belongs to her rightful owner, I don't know her name though... But she knows who she is.

Later!


	5. Chapter 5 Incidents Cause Weird Dreams

Hey guys, Princess Rosette here!

Last chapter, we were introduce to Fuu. Fuu doesn't belong to me, she belongs to her rightful owner.

Enjoy!

* * *

Charlotte, Ace and Luffy were walking home from school, when Luffy got a tasty smell up his nose. His mouth watered. "mmm~ FOOD!" Charlotte grabbed the back

of his school shirt and and kept walking. "Come on, Charlotte, I'm hungry! I can't wait till we get home I need meat NOW!" He whined. "The only thing your gonna

get in a minute is an ass whopping!" She yelled. Luffy was wriggling around trying to get Charlotte to release him, but she had an iron grip and just didn't let him go.

"Luffy, I think I'd listen if I were you. You should know by now when Lottie says something like that, she really means it." Ace said. Luffy folded his arms. "Were here

anyway." But Luffy didn't listen, Charlotte just unlocked the door and he rushed to the table and waited for food. "Come on! Come on! Come on! Food! Food! Food!"

He chanted. "Ok, ok. Just wait patiently." She said, putting her school bag on the sofa. Ace sat down. "You know you could be a little more patient with food, Luffy."

Ace said. But Luffy was to busy thinking of his lunch. After 20 minutes of waiting, Charlotte set the table and placed the food. Luffy started stuffing his face. "Thanks,

Lottie!" He said. Charlotte smiled and rolled her eyes. "How were you lessons Luff?" Charlotte asked. "Boring as always. I never have any fun lessons." He whined. "I

know how you feel. I only have one favourite lesson and that's Drama. The rest are all so fucking BORING-" She covered her mouth. "I've got to stop swearing. I

think it's getting a bit out of hand." She said. Ace chuckled. "Nah, it's cool. Swear as much as you like. It's good to let out your anger." He said. She smiled a little.

"So, have you boys got any homework?" They shook their heads. "Aww, lucky. I got maths homework. It's so difficult since I'm in set 2 for everything." "Do you want

some help with it?" Ace asked. "U-umm, sure. T-Thanks." Charlotte said, blushing slightly. Luffy saw her face a bit red. "Charlotte, why's your cheeks red?" Charlotte

went from small blush to a red tomato. "S-S-Shut up!" She said, covering her face. "What'd I say?" Luffy asked stupidly. "N-never mind." Charlotte got up and cleared

the table.

 **In Charlotte's Room**

She took the homework out from her bag. "Okay so... 2a x 7a=a, 7h x 3h= 21h. So far so good. 40% of.. NOO! I ain't good with percentages! Ugh!" Ace knocked on

her door. "Hey, I see you already started. How you doing so far?" He said, pulling up a chair and sat down. "I'm fine for 5 seconds into this and I met my worst

enemy, Percentages!" She said. Ace chuckled. "It's not that hard." She glared at him. "To you maybe not, but with me I can't do it!" He took her book and explained

it to her. "So then the answer is... OH! Now I get it! I don't know why I didn't see it before!" Charlotte said. She hugged Ace and kissed his cheek. Ace blushed.

"Thank so much Ace! I-" She quickly realised the situation. She got off him and blushed like crazy. She stared down at her knees. "S-Sorry about t-that..." "S-S'okay.

Don't worry about i-it" The room went silent for a while until Charlotte said something. "W-Well this isn't due in till Friday, s-so I'll do it tomorrow or something." She

stood up. She was about to pack up, but Ace held her hand. "A-Ace?" He didn't say anything at first. "L-Lottie, I need to tell you something." He got up and pulled her

closer. She could feel her heart pounding on her chest and her cheeks were burning hot. He leaned in closer to her. * _D-Does Ace still like me? If so, then why is my_

 _heart beating so fast and my cheeks and why are my cheeks burning hot?*_ All these questions rushed through her head, and then- *Knock Knock!* "Hey, you

helping Lottie study, Ace?" Luffy said, interrupting the moment. * _That idiot! He ruined it for me! Now things are gonna be awkward.*_ "Y-Yeah. Don't mind us, Luffy"

Ace said annoyed. "Okay, I'll leave you guys to it then." Luffy said and left to go downstairs. The room was silent once again. Neither of them never felt so

embarrassed in their lives. Ace couldn't take the embarrassment anymore and took off. "W-Wait! Ace!" But he was already out the door. * _He must be so embarrassed_

 _right now. I can't blame him though. But if Luffy didn't knock on the door, then he would have... Oh I got too much on my mind right now. I'll think about it_

 _tomorrow.*_ She went to bed. She couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened.

 **Charlotte's Dream**

Two bodies were panting really hard. Their tongues were battling it out. The woman was moaning in excitement. "M-More! I-It feels so goood!~" The man grabbed

her hips and thrusted harder and deeper into her and she screamed. "A-AGH!" She held onto his shoulders and dug her nails in. "Y-You feel incredible! I never want

this to end." He said in her ear. She looked at him with glistening eyes. He gently grabbed her chin. "We will be together forever, nothing will keep us apart. I've loved

you since the day I first laid eyes on you." He kissed her. "I love you so much, -"

 **End Of Dream**

Charlotte's alarm sounded and she turned it off. She woke up, with sweat running down her face her heart beating fast. She gripped her chest tightly. "That was

weird. What was that all about?" She asked herself. She got up and got changed and went downstairs to make breakfast for herself and the brothers. When she was

finished eating, she wrote a note on the table and left without the boys. Ace and Luffy got up, got changed and went downstairs to eat. "Charlotte! You up?!" Ace

called. -Silence- No answer. "Hey Ace, look. She left a note on the table. 'Sorry. I left early. I had to leave to finish homework for today. We can still come home

together after school, Charlotte.' "Ok, guess that's ok then." Ace said. Luffy was wondering what she had to do. When they were done eating, they left and arrived at

school 5 minutes later. They saw Charlotte walking with Fuu. "Hey, Charlotte!" Luffy yelled. Fuu waved, but Charlotte covered her face with her hair. "What's wrong

with her? She's acting weird." Luffy said. "I know..." * _And I'm gonna find out if it's because of yesterday_ * Charlotte walked off and Fuu went up to the boys. "Do you

guys know what's wrong with Charlotte?" Fuu asked. They shook their heads. "Do you?" Luffy asked. "No. All I know is that she told me that she had this weird

dream, but she wouldn't tell me what is was about." Now Ace was really curious. "Well, whatever it is we need to find out. This morning she left without us. Said she

had to finish some homework that was for today." Ace said. Fuu tilted her head. "What homework? We don't have any homework due today." Ace and Luffy were

shocked. How could Charlotte lie to them like that? Something was going on and they weren't gonna rest till they know what's causing Charlotte to act this way.

* * *

 **TBC**

Thanks for reading! Find out next chapter why Charlotte is behaving in such a weird way.

Later!


	6. Chapter 6 Charlotte's Attitude Explained

Hey guys, Princess Rosette here!

Ace and Luffy suspect that something is wrong with Charlotte. She's been acting... different. Wonder why? Find out now!

Enjoy!

* * *

The bell rang and everyone went to class. Charlotte and Ace sat at their desks which was next to each other so it was easy for Ace to get some information from her.

When the teacher wasn't looking, gently nudged her arm to get her attention. "Charlotte. We need to talk." He said. "Can't it wait till after class? I don't want to get in

trouble for talking." "I don't care. I wanna know why you've been acting strange this morning." "I haven't. I told you already, I had to leave to finish homework."

"Your lying to me. Fuu told us you didn't have homework." "W-Well, I-" The teacher coughs. "Ms Rosette, Mr Portgas, would you like to share your conversation to the

rest of the class?" They shook their heads. "No. Sorry sir." They said. He turned back round and started writing on the board again. "Nice going, Portgas!" She

whispered to Ace. "Well maybe, if you'd told me what's up with you, we wouldn't have gotten in trouble, now would we?" Charlotte gave Ace an angry glare. After

class, Charlotte rushed out in hopes of avoided more of Ace's questions. Fuu rushed over to Ace. "Did you find out what's wrong with her?" Ace shook his head. "Darn

it! I really wanna know if she's okay? I wonder if it's because she's still bummed out about Peach." "Could be, although she's just been acting differently since this

morning. I can try again later." Fuu nodded. Not long afterwards, Luffy came up to them. "Ace! What did you tell Charlotte that made her so upset?!" Luffy said in

frustration. "Why? What happened?" Fuu asked. "I saw her walking out of class really annoyed, so I asked her what was wrong and she said Ace was pissing her off."

Ace widened his eyes. "W-What?" He said in shock. "Yeah. She seems to still be in a weird mood." Luffy said. "I hope she doesn't hate us or anything." Fuu said.

 **At Lunch Time**

The gang split up and went looking for Charlotte around the whole school, but she was no where to be found. "Did you guys find her?" Nebula said. "No. She's got to

be here somewhere." Daisy said. "Well, we need to keep looking! What if she doesn't turn up to-" "Guys! We found her!" Rosalina and Fuu yelled. "Really? Where is

she?!" They all asked. "She's up on the roof. Maybe she knew we'd be searching for her." Fuu said. "Come on!" Rosalina said. They all ran upstairs to Charlotte. When

they got there,, they were confused on how they were gonna get to her. "Well now what? How are we gonna get to her? She must have flew up there so we couldn't

get to her." Nebula said. Ace snapped his fingers. "Luffy, stretched your arm up and send me up." He said. Luffy did as he asked. He stretched one arm up and

rapped the other one around Ace. He then flew him and Ace up. "Let us know what happens." Samus said. When they got up, they stood behind Charlotte. She didn't

know they were behind her. She turned round when she heard Ace cough. "W-What do you guys want?" She asked. "We just wanna talk. We wanna know what your

problem is." Luffy said. "I don't have a problem. What makes you think I've got a problem?" She lied. "Ok, if you don't have a problem, explain why you've been

acting differently this morning?" Ace said. She turned her head the other way. "Y'all are talking nonsense. I'm not acting different-" Ace grabbed her wrists. "Stop

lying to us! What is the matter with you?! And why did you tell Luffy I was pissing you off?!" He yelled. "Ace calm down! Your scaring her. We won't get any

information out of her if you keep yelling at her!" Ace turned to look at Luffy. "I don't care! I wanna know what's making her act this way." "But look at her. She's so

terrified of you she can't even open her mouth to say any words." Ace looked at Charlotte and saw the fear in her eyes. He felt really guilty, so he let go of her.

"Sorry. I just wanna know what is making you upset." He said. Charlotte sighed in defeat. "Okay, you guys are right. I have been acting different. But-" The bell

rang. "Guys! We gotta go now!" Nebula said. "You guys go! Were gonna wait here." Luffy said. "Ok! Tell us everything after school. Come on lets go or well be late!"

Samus said. "Luffy, you go as well. I'll tell you everything later." Ace said. "Ok, bye." Luffy said, jumping off the roof. Charlotte went past Ace, trying to avoid telling

him, but he grabbed her hand. "You ain't going any where till I know all the details." Ace said. He could feel her hand shaking. "I-I can't. Your going to hate me." She

said in a shaky voice. He turned her around and grabbed her shoulders. "What do you mean I'll hate you?" She looked at Ace. "Well. I had this weird dream about a

girl and boy. I don't know who they were though, it was too dark to see. Their bodies were embraced together. The boy told her he loved her since he first laid eyes

on her and that they would be together forever and-" "And he was about to say her name but then you woke up." Charlotte widened her eyes. "Y-Yes. How did you

know that?" "Cause... I had that dream as well." Charlotte was stunned. "Y-You did?" He nodded. "I've actually been having it ever since we moved into yours. I

have been able to ignore it all this time, but as soon as you started to act differently, I couldn't keep it in any more." Ace pulled Charlotte closer to him by her waist.

"I've also been meaning to tell you something since we found each other back in the woods" Charlotte blushed and her heart was beating faster. "W-W-What is it?"

She said. He leaned in closer, just millimetres apart from her lips. "I'm still in love with you." Ace said. Charlotte swore she felt her heart stop right there and then.

Before she could say anything, she found herself being kissed by Ace. She was in shock that he still loved her when Ace was 10 and she just turned 10 as well. She

rapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Ace wrapped his hands and arms around her waist. Ace broke the kiss and he put his forehead on hers. "Do

you know what I think?" Ace said. "What do you think?" "I think that the people in the dream, were us." Charlotte raised an eyebrow. "U-Us?" He nodded. "I don't

know what gave me the idea, but maybe-" "Hey you two!" Ace and Charlotte froze in fear. "What are you two doing up there? Get down here right now!" A teacher

said. The two of them looked at each other. "Oh boy..." They knew they were in a lot of trouble for skipping class.

* * *

 **TBC**

Thanks for reading! Unlucky for Charlotte and Ace, but at least they told each other their feelings so that's a good thing. Find out what happens next chapter

Later!


	7. Chapter 7 Charlotte's Love Is Ace's Drug

Hey guys, Princess Rosette here!

Charlotte and Ace got caught for skipping class! What will happen now?

Enjoy!

* * *

"I will ask you both once more! Why were you two on the roof of the school and not in class?!" The principle yelled. They kept quiet. "I didn't want to have to do this,

but since you both aren't going to confess, you will have to come back after school for a detention." They nodded. "Now get back to class and don't let me catch you

again or else it won't be a detention next time!" "Yes sir." They left. Ace smirked at Charlotte. "You feeling like going back to class?" "What'd you have in mind?" He

grabbed her hand. "Just follow me..." Ace took her to the gym closet. "We should be alone here for a good few hours." She leaned closer to him. "That gives us

enough time for you to show me what you got~" Ace smirked. "Now Lottie..." He brought her in closer. "If you keep talking like that, I might have to make your wish

come true~." Ace started to kiss her passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck. They started to use their tongues to explore each others mouths. "mmm~"

She moaned. Ace gently pinned her to the wall and unbuttoned her shirt. Charlotte unbuttoned his shirt too, just so she wasn't the only one with no shirt on.

"Naughty girl~" Ace said. He started nipping and biting her neck. She could her the sucking sounds in her ear, it was killing her! "A-Ace..." She gripped his shoulders.

"Shhh, good girls who wait patiently get their rewards." "B-But Ace, I-I can't wait. It's killing me, I need you now." Ace smirked. "If you wanna go all the way, that's

fine. But save it for when we go home." She looked at Ace. "But we have that detention after school. And even if we didn't have it, what about Luffy?" Ace smiled.

"Well we can skip the detention since it's not really a big deal. We were just on the roof, it's not like we murdered anyone." Charlotte giggled. "And Luffy says he is

going to stay over Ussop's tonight, so were in luck." "Good." She hugged Ace. "I love you, Ace." He hugged her back. "I love you too, Lottie." Just then, the door

opened. They got their shirts and hid behind the stack of basketballs. Charlotte turned invisible and she put her hand on Ace's shoulder so he could be invisible too.

The gym teacher looked behind the stack of basketballs, but he didn't see them. As soon as he left, she turned Ace and herself visible again. "Whew, okay that was

close. We better be careful." Ace nodded. "But that doesn't mean that we gotta stop what were doing~" Ace smirked. "You are a naughty girl, aren't ya Lottie?" He

pinned Charlotte to the floor and licked her neck and made his way down to her stomach. "mmm~ You taste delicious. I wanna devour you whole." Ace said.

Charlotte put the back of her hand on her mouth to prevent Ace from hearing her moans. He started swirling his tongue around Charlotte's belly button. He reached

for the zip on her skirt and unzipped it. He dragged the skirt down her legs and threw it to their shirts. Ace licked his lips just staring at her outstanding body. "God,

your so beautiful. I've never seen such beauty." Charlotte blushed madly. "P-Please don't stare. It makes my heart beat in an indescribable way." Ace grabbed her

hand and put it on his chest. She felt a beat and widened her eyes. "Your not the only one with an indescribable heartbeat." They started kissing again and Charlotte

could feel Ace's hard member touching her 'area'. She trailed her hands down Ace's chest to his trousers. She unzipped them and got Ace to sit up. She took his hard

member and licked her lips. "Charlotte..." "Don't worry Ace. It'll feel good and I promise I'll be very gentle too." She started licking it, earning a groan from the male

adult. "L-Lottie." She swirled her tongue round the tip. She started to put more of him in her mouth and what she couldn't, she pumped it. Ace started moaning and

could feel himself getting ready to release. "Ace-kun?~" She looked up at him. "If it feels good, you can push my head down further if you want. I don't mind~" She

said smiling. He did what she said and he felt her mouth at the very end. He moaned even more and was about to cum. "C-Charlotte, I-I'm gonna cum in your m-

mouth!" As soon as he said that, he came all over her face. "S-Sorry Charlotte!" He took out a handkerchief and cleaned her face. "You okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine. But..."

She started giggling. "You came pretty quick. I thought you would have lasted a lot longer than that." Ace blushed and grabbed her wrists. "Shut up. You were the

one that asked me to cum." She tilted her head to the side and smiled. "Now you know how I am when you do stuff to me. I cannot wait to get home so we can finish

what we started~." Ace grinned and kissed her cheek. "Well, we better put our clothes on and go. Schools almost over." Charlotte nodded. They started getting

changed and snuck out the room. As soon as they did, the bell rang for the end of school. When they got outside, they saw Luffy and Fuu waiting. "CHARLOTTE!

ACE!" Fuu yelled. She ran up to Charlotte and hugged her tightly. "G-Geez Fuu, what's up?" She let go and glared at Charlotte. "What's up is that you and Ace weren't

in class! What happened?" Charlotte looked at Ace, then looked back at Fuu. "I-I'll tell you tomorrow." Fuu rolled her eyes. "Fine. But you better tell me! Bye." Fuu

said and left. Ace and Charlotte went to Luffy. "So, are you okay now Charlotte?" Luffy asked. She nodded. "Yeah. I'm okay, no need to worry." Luffy laughed. "Hey,

I'm gonna stay over at Ussop's tonight. Is that okay?" Charlotte nodded. "Yeah. Just text me what time your coming back." Luffy hugged her. "Thanks Charlotte."

"Hey Luffy!" Someone yelled. It was Ussop. He came over to the other three. "Hey. Charlotte says I can go." "Great. Come on!" Ussop and Luffy left. "Bye Ace! Bye

Charlotte" "Bye Luffy!" After they left, Ace grabbed Charlotte's hand. "Come on, we've got the whole night to ourselves~" Charlotte smiled, wondering what things

Ace would do to make her feel good.

* * *

 **TBC**

Thanks for reading! I read the reviews and sadly, I will not be doing Samus x Luffy because I have another girl for Luffy and another boy for Sam. Sorry :(

But I might do a chapter where the gang play truth or dare, so stay tuned for that!

Later!


	8. Chapter 8 Tonight I'm Lovin You

Hey guys, Princess Rosette here!

Charlotte and Ace skipped detention to go back to Charlotte's and do some naughty stuff XD

 **WARNING!** It will contain **SEX** and it will be rough, so read at your own risk!

Enjoy!

* * *

Ace and Charlotte were running home, only thinking of each other in their minds. Charlotte unlocked the door and was about to step inside but Ace picked her up

bridal style. They both smirked at each other. "Your sooo desperate to get inside of me, aren't you Ace-kun?~" "Just like you were so desperate for me to cum back at

school." Charlotte giggled. When Ace got upstairs, he asked which room she wants to go in. "Hmm, your room." Ace raised an eye brow. "My room?" She nodded.

"Why?" "I'll tell you when were in your room." She said. Ace opened the door to his room and laid her on his bed. He got on top of her and started kissing her

passionately. Their tongues battled it out and Charlotte lost, allowing Ace to explore her mouth. She moaned and gently pushed him away. "What's wrong?" "N-

Nothing. I remembered that I have something in my room we can use." She said. She ran to her room and came back with the object. "What's that?" She gave it to

him. "See for yourself." He opened the lid and twisted the bottom. It looked like lipstick. "It isn't what you think. Taste it!" He licked the top, it was... Chocolate! "Two

of your friends gave it to me. I think they said their names were 'Law' and 'Kid'" Ace widened his eyes. * _Damn those two! I'm gonna kill them next time I see_

 _em!*_ Charlotte took the chocolate lipstick and put it on her lips. She puckered her lips up. "Have some more if you want. Just lick your tongue around my lips." Ace's

face went completely red. Did Charlotte really just say that?! She looked at him. "What's up? You embarrassed or something?" She said. He covered his mouth with

the back of his hand and chuckled. "No, that's not it. I just never thought words like that would ever come out of your mouth." "Yeah, neither did I." They both

laughed it off. Then Ace started licking his tongue around Charlotte's lips. She twitched and moaned when she felt Ace's wet tongue circle around her lips. She

gripped onto his shoulders so he could have more access to her mouth. When he was done, he stopped and took the lipstick again. "Stick your tongue out." She

looked puzzled, but did what he said. He smeared it all over her tongue, then licked only her tongue. She never had someone suck on only her tongue. She gently

pushed him off. "W-Wait a sec, I-I need to rest- Agh!" He pulled her back in and kissed her again. He started unbuttoning her shirt, still kissing her. He broke the kiss.

"W-What is it? Did I do something wrong?" He shock his head. "I have something we can use as well. Just close your eyes." She nodded and closed her eyes. She

heard Ace opening the drawer and walk back. He put something over her eyes. "You can open them now." She did and all she saw was pitch black. "A-Am I blind-

folded?" "Yeah. Don't worry, I won't hurt you." Ace then took her hands and handcuffed them to both sides of the bed. "A-Ace..." "Shh, it's okay. Don't panic." He

started to strip he from her school uniform, leaving her in just her underwear and bra again. He started licking her from her earlobe to her neck and down to her

breasts. She was shaking so much because she couldn't see what Ace would do next. He started taking off her bra and he licked her right nipple. "N-Ngg, A-Ace.."

He started to twist the other nipple. "M-Mgh!" "Lottie. Let me hear your sexy moans." Ace then sucked on her whole right breast, earning him a small moan from the

princess. She started panting heavily. "I-I wanna know what your doing, Ace-kun. Please" She begged. She heard him get up again and head for something else in his

draw. When he came back, he leaned into her ear. "If you can't see what I'm doing, doesn't that make it more exciting for you? Not knowing what I might do next to

you?" He said. Her lip started quivering in fear. "Listen closely, I need you to take a deep breath because this may hurt." She nodded. She took a deep breath as she

felt something enter her. She let out a loud moan. He pushed a button and it started vibrating inside her. She moaned so loud that maybe people outside might hear.

"A-Ace, it h-hurts so badly..." "Don't worry. It won't last long. I'm just preparing you and this is just the start~" Ace turned the vibrator to max and Charlotte

moaned even louder. He put a finger on her lips. "Shhh, don't let the people outside hear your moans. I'm the only one who has access to your moans, got it?" He

said, pushing it in further in her making Charlotte pull on the handcuffs. She started panting hard. Ace finally took it out of her and she started taking big breaths.

"You ready for something better, Lottie?" She didn't do anything at first, but then she gave a small nod. She might have been blindfolded, but she could sense his

smirk. He took an oval-shaped object and taped the cord to her thigh and put the oval inside her, making her flinch. "N-Ng, Ace-kuuun~" She moaned. Ace stopped

for a moment, making her curious. "W-Why'd you stop? I'm more than ready." "I know, I just need to know something first." He said. "When I asked what room you

wanted to go in, why did you choose mine?" He asked. "Because... If I chose my room, it wouldn't have been much fun." She answered. "What do you mean?" "If I

had asked you to stop, then you'd have to because it's my room, my rules. But in your room, it's your rules so I have to obey them." He widened his eyes. "Lottie, if

we were in ANY room and you asked to stop because it was to much for you, I would. I don't ever want you to be in pain. Understand?" She nodded. "Lets take this

off, shall we?" He said, untying the blindfold. Her vision saw little darkness, but it soon saw Ace. She smiled with joy. "I love you, Ace-sama." When she says 'Ace-

sama' or 'Ace-kun', it always made him weak. "C-Can you also take the handcuffs off please? I think my arms are about to fall asleep." "Sure" He got the key and

unlocked them. "Thanks. That feels a lot better." She said. He smiled. "Do you wanna continue, Princess?" Charlotte answered his question with a smirk and a kiss.

She saw he had a condom on, so she wouldn't get pregnant. He put the oval shaped item in her and pushed a button and it made Charlotte groan. "A-Ace. Put

yourself in me so you feel the v-vibration and feel good t-too." "It'll hurt, you know." She nodded. "I-I know and I'll be fine. Just please, hurry and get inside m-me.

I-I can't wait any longer!" "Ok. Just take a deep breath. If you want to stop or you feel uncomfortable with this, just say the word and I'll stop" He grabbed her hips

and slowly entered her. She moaned and clenched her teeth. Ace groaned as he feel the vibration on the head on his member. "Y-You feel s-so good, Lottie." She

gripped onto the bed sheets. "H-Hurts..." Charlotte moaned. "Y-You'll get used to it after a while." He started to put more of him inside her and she moaned in

pleasure. "A-AGH! ACE, I-I WANT ALL OF YOU IN ME!" She yelled. Ace then thrusted harder into her, making her scream. "G-God, your moans are... making me go

even h-harder. And this vibrator is about to... make me c-cum." He moaned and his heart pounded when she moaned out what she wanted next. "Ace, p-please

cum!" He didn't hold back from her request and came inside the condom. Ace feel to her side and both lovers were panting hard. "A-Ace?" He looked at her. "I think

you were right. About the dream. Maybe it was us." They both smiled. Charlotte rested her head on Ace's chest and fell asleep. Ace wrapped his arms around her and

slept as well.

* * *

 **TBC**

Thanks for reading! I'm not good at doing stuff like... that, so I did my best.

Later!


	9. Chapter 9 Over The Weekend

Hey guys, Princess Rosette here!

The two lovers, Ace and Charlotte, did some of the naughty stuff last chapter. What will they do now?

Enjoy!

* * *

Charlotte slowly opened her eyes and rubbed them. The first thing she saw was Ace's chest. She smiled and snuggled up to his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

Charlotte didn't want Ace to wake up. She wanted to stay in this position for all eternity. Sadly, her dream was over. Ace woke up and placed a gentle kiss on her

forehead. She looked up at him and smiled. "G'morning, Ace-kun" "Morning, beautiful" He kissed her head. "You feeling good this morning?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yep. I'm feeling 100% A-okay!" She said, grinning. Ace laughed at her answer. "Good to hear" She snuggled up to his neck. "I wanna stay like this with you forever

Ace-kun" He smiled and hugged her. "I do too." Charlotte sighed in a bad way. "But sadly, were gonna have to keep dreaming. Luffy might call sometime today so we

can go pick him up." She said, looking at Ace in an upset way. Ace nodded. "Yeah, guess your right." Charlotte looked at her phone. "Well, he hasn't texted yet sooo

we can stay like this for a bit longer~" Charlotte said and giggled. Ace wrapped his arms around her back. "I love you so much" He said. "I love you too A-" * _Bididi_ *

Charlotte received a text. She checked it and sighed in annoyance. "What's up?" Ace asked. "Luffy" She said. "What'd he say?" She showed him the text. It said ' _Hey_

 _Charlotte. Last night was really fun. If it's okay, can you come and get me around 17:00? Thanks!'_ "Too bad Lottie." Charlotte rolled to the other side of the bed and

got up. She turned and looked at Ace. "Maybe one day, can get his own place to live so we can go at it as much as we want" He smiled at her and chuckled. "Yeah. If

he wasn't such an idiot, he could get a job." Charlotte laughed. "I'm going to hit the shower" Ace nodded. "Me too." They grabbed some of their clothes and had their

showers. Charlotte finished first, so she went downstairs and made breakfast for her and Ace. As she was cooking, she didn't hear Ace come down the stairs and as

he wrapped his arms around her waist, it made her jump a little. "Y-You s-scared me Ace!" He rested his head on her right shoulder. "Sorry Lottie." He started kissing

her neck, making her feel a bit weak. "If we had children, they'd be so beautiful." Charlotte giggled. "Yeah. But you know we can't have any" She looked at him and

grinned. "But that doesn't mean we won't EVER have them~" Ace smirked and he unwrapped his hands from her. He sat down. "What should we do until 4? You

wanna go out somewhere?" Charlotte placed the food on the table and sat down. "Yeah. Or maybe we can call the others and we can all hang out together." Charlotte

suggested. Ace nodded. "Alright! Let's do that then" When they finished eating, they called their friends and everyone decided to meet in the city in an hour.

 **An Hour Later**

Ace and Charlotte were waiting for the others on a bench. Charlotte heard someone call out her name. She looked to her left and saw Fuu running towards them.

"Hey guys!" She said, waving her arm in the air. Charlotte ran to her. "Hey Fuu!" "Thanks for inviting me out today." "No prob" Fuu stared at Charlotte. "No seriously.

My parents were forcing me out the door to go to some place that I absolutely hate and as soon as you called to come hang out, I was so relieved." Charlotte

chuckled. "Well your very welcome" Then, Kid and Law came to them. "Kid! Law! Sup you guys!" Charlotte said, waving her arms about. "Hey Charlotte" Kid

said. Law went to Ace. "So, did you two have fun last night?" Ace gave him a glare and his face went red like a tomato. "S-Shut up Law!" Law chuckled. "Oh, don't

pretend you didn't enjoy it?" Ace felt like whopping Law's ass with his Devil Fruit powers. His fist went into flames, but then it went out when Charlotte grabbed his

arm. "Hey, you two better be nice now. You ready to go?" They nodded. "Cool. Come on then!" She said and the two girls ran. "Hey! Wait for us!" The three guys

chased after them. They walked around the mall and afterwards, they all split up cause they wanted to go to different places.. "It's too bad none of the others were

able to come" Charlotte said. "Yeah. Well at least we get these sweet new outfits!" Fuu said. " "Yes. I finally found something that wasn't girlie after you made me

check out about 100 different clothes shops!" "Oh stop over reacting, Lottie. Your not dead are ya?" Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Well at least now we can finally relax

after all that. My arms are fricking killing me. I just hope we haven't kept the boys waiting for too long" Charlotte and Fuu went back to the other 3 who were waiting

for them outside. "Hey guys" Fuu said. "Took you two long enough." Kid said. "Where were you?" Law asked. "Well it ain't my fault little miss shop-till-you- drop over

here wanted to check every single damn clothes shop here and sadly I saw something really eye catching which-" "We get it!" The three guys said. Charlotte froze for

a moment. "What's up, Charlotte?" Ace asked. "What time is it?" Ace froze. Charlotte looked around for a clock. When she found one, she sighed. "Oh good. It's only

16:15. We got 45 minutes till we need to go get Luffy. I might as well drop these bags off at home then go get him." Ace nodded. "Ok, I'll see you on Monday Lottie"

Fuu said. The other two waved and left.

 **After Charlotte And Ace Got Home**

Charlotte went upstairs and put her new clothes away whilst Ace was downstairs. * _God, I can hardly feel my arms now. Who knew clothes could be so damn heavy!_ *

She looked at the time and it was only half four. * _Did it really just take us 15 minutes to walk from the mall back here? It felt a lot longer than that.*_ Charlotte was

wondering what they could do for the next half an hour. An idea popped into her head and she smirked. She went downstairs and stood above Ace. "Sup?" Ace said.

She jumped over the couch and sat next to Ace. She closed both eyes. "I was just thinking of what we could do for the next forty-five minutes." She opened one eye

to see him. Ace grinned and leaned forward. "What do you have in mind?~" Charlotte smirked and licked his cheek. "You know exactly what I'm thinking" Ace brought

her closer and kissed her. Charlotte wrapped her legs around his waist for more experience . Ace's body was getting heavy for Charlotte, which made her fall back.

Ace enter twined his hands with hers, still kissing. He then broke the kiss and started making his way to her neck. Ace licked her neck and Charlotte squeezed her

hands tightly. He trailed his hands down her body and put both hand under her shirt. Ace started playing with her breasts. She tried to remove his hands, but she

remembered her arms were still weak from all those bags. * _Shit! My arms just had to be weak at a time like this!*_ Ace smirked. "Looks like your arms are still a little

weak Princess." He squeezed one of her breasts and it made her flinch a little. Charlotte covered her mouth with the back of her right hand. Ace saw her and pinned

her right hand. "Don't cheat. It wouldn't be very fair if I'm trying my best to make you give yourself up to me, and you don't make any signs which show that I'm

doing it right." Charlotte widened her eyes. She lifted herself and kissed Ace back. Their tongues battled it out and sweat was running down their face. Saliva started

dripping from their mouths. Charlotte had her eyes shut tightly. "A-Ace... need to... get... Luffy" Charlotte said. He stopped and looked at her. "Ok. Let's go get him

them" Charlotte smiled. Ace kissed her forehead. They left the house and went to pick up Luffy. When they got back, Charlotte laid on the couch with no feeling left in

her legs. "Why did he have to live so far away?!" She whined. "Well at least were home now" Ace said. Charlotte nodded. "What did you guys do today?" They looked

at him. "Oh not much. We just hung out at the mall with Fuu, Law and Kid. Sadly, Fuu made me go to so many stores I came back home early with sore arms." Luffy

grinned. "Shishishi, poor you." She rolled her eyes. "So what did you guys do after that? You said you got home early" Charlotte and Ace both went red and looked

away from Luffy. "What's up guys? Why did your faces go all red?" They shook their heads and said it was nothing. Maybe one day they'll tell Luffy that they have

been dating since they were 10 and still are.

* * *

 **TBC**

Thanks for reading! Leave a review if you want me to add something in this.

Later!


	10. Chapter 10 An Old Face

Hey guys, Princess Rosette here!

Last chapter, Charlotte and Ace picked up Luffy from Ussop's. What will they do on their Sunday?

Enjoy!

* * *

"Well what do you guys want to do?" Charlotte said. "What do you want to do?" The brothers asked. "I already said about a thousands times, I don't mind what you

guys want to do" The pirates were arguing about what they should do on their Sunday. Then the doorbell rang. "Lets figure this out later. Someone's at the door"

Charlotte got up and answered the door. She felt like crying a river of tears when she saw who was at the door. "A-Ace, Luffy, come h-here" "What's up Lottie?" Ace

asked. The two brothers got up and went to see what Charlotte was panicking about. "N-No... How? How is this possible?" Ace said in a shaky voice. "Luffy, Ace,

Charlotte. It's been so long." The person said. Luffy started crying and Charlotte and Ace had some watery tears in their eyes. "S-S-Sa" Charlotte was to stunned and

elated for words. "SABO!" Yep. It's was Sabo, the boy they thought that died when they were kids. Luffy jumped at Sabo and hugged him tightly. "Hey Luffy. I see

you haven't changed" "S-Sabo! I-I'm so happy your a-alive!" Luffy wept. "I'm sorry I didn't see you all sooner" Charlotte laughed a little then covered her eyes with

her hand so Sabo wouldn't see her tears. "Where have you been all this time?" Ace asked. "Well-" Charlotte stopped covering her eyes and grabbed Sabo's hand. "Tell

us inside, I don't even know why were still standing here. Come on!" Charlotte took Sabo inside. Everyone sat down on her couch and listened to Sabo's story Wow!

No. 2 of the Revolution Army?! Sabo, that's amazing!" Charlotte exclaimed. "Yeah Sabo. You've really outdone yourself." Ace said. "Well, it wasn't easy. I'll tell ya

that" Sabo said whilst rubbing the back of his head. "I'm sure it wasn't. Who would just GIVE someone the position of No. 2 of the Revolution Army?" Charlotte said

sarcastically. Sabo chuckled at her comment. "Well it's great to see you all again. I've missed you three very much" "Same here, Sabo-kun! We all were so shocked

when we thought you were dead." Charlotte said "But" Charlotte stood up "Our bond is unbreakable, no matter what! If any one even tries to, they'll pay dearly.

You three are brothers and I'm Luffy's sister. We will always stay as a family!" Charlotte said and grinned. The three boys smiled at her and laughed "You always give

such emotional speeches, Lottie" Luffy teased. Charlotte rolled her eyes and giggled. "So what have you guys been up to?" Sabo asked "Well, about a few weeks we

started school" Charlotte sighed. "Luckily for them and unfortunately for us, it was September. If it was any other month, they couldn't start school" "Oh, come on. It

cannot be that bad" The three of them glared at Sabo "Oh, trust me. It is!" Charlotte said "You think school is bad, you should see the teachers! They are just so

boring, plus I get told off a lot!" Luffy whined "That's cause you don't pay attention when they speak. Maybe if you listened more, they would praise you instead of

giving you bad comments" Luffy pouted at Charlotte "I do pay attention!" Charlotte scoffed at him "Yeah right. Whenever I see Ussop, he always tells me you doze off

and ignore whatever the teacher is saying!" Charlotte yelled "Ussop doesn't know what he's talking about" Luffy lied "Don't you lie to me Luff or you will get what's

coming to ya" Charlotte warned as she showed him her hammer "Your right. I'm wrong. I'll be good. Don't hit me." Luffy said quickly. Charlotte grinned with his

statement "Good" She sat back down. Sabo's Den Den Mushi started ringing "What's up Koala?" " _Sabo, get you butt over here right now cause we got an important_

 _meeting to discuss!"_ "I'm busy at the moment. Can't it wait till late-" " _No it cannot wait cause they want us ASAP. Now drop whatever your doing and come here_

 _now!"_ "Fine" He hung up "She does not sound too happy" Charlotte said "She's just under a lot of pressure at the moment. She's actually quite nice once you get to

know her" Charlotte shrugged her shoulders in disbelief. Sabo got up and headed for the door "It was good seeing you guys again. Hopefully next time, we can hang

out a little more and not be interfered with" The three others nodded at him "See ya around!" Sabo said winking and waving goodbye "Later Sabo" They said. As soon

as the door shut, Charlotte fell back on the floor "Now, what were we talking about earlier on?" -Silence- "Oh yeah, lets go somewhere" And they went on arguing

again about what to do. When they finally decided where to go, they grabbed their stuff and rushed out the door "Finally! Were going somewhere" Charlotte said "And

it better be fun Luffy, or this will just be a waste of time" Ace complained "It will be you guys. You'll see" Luffy wanted to go to an amusement park. They got on the

train and after half an hour, they arrived at their destination. They spent hours going on all the rides, walking around the place, eating and playing all the games. In

fact they were having so much fun, they didn't even realized the time until they left and Ace asked what the time was "Well, let me just check my phone and- AGH!"

Charlotte yelped "What is it? What's wrong Charlotte?" Luffy asked. She showed them her phone and they stared. They thought they were seeing the wrong time, but

what they saw was real "It's 11:00 already?! How can that be?!" Ace exclaimed "And the worst part is we've got school tomorrow! We better get home and fast or

we'll never wake up in the morning!" They all ran to the train station and ran back home. The moment they got back, they got undressed and went to bed.

* * *

 **TBC**

Yay! Sabo is alive. What a happy day for those four :)

I've got an issue now. I'm kind of running out of ideas right now. If you guys have any ideas, don't hesitate to message me them or write them in the reviews

Thanks for reading. Stay tuned for next chapter

Later!


	11. Chapter 11 Illness?

Hey guys, Princess Rosette here!

Last chapter, Charlotte Ace and Luffy were visited by an old acquaintance, Sabo, then went to the fair and had to go home for school the next morning

Enjoy!

* * *

Ace's alarm rang and he turned it off. He got out of bed and woke Luffy up. Luffy grabbed the blanket sheets and put them over his face "Ngg five more minutes

Ace-" Ace grabbed his bed sheets and pulled them off "Get up already or else me and Charlotte won't wait for you" "Fine" Luffy got up "Hey speaking of Charlotte, is

she awake yet?" Ace shrugged his shoulders "Let's go check after we've gotten dressed" They got changed into their uniforms, they knocked on Charlotte's bedroom

door "Charlotte, you up yet?" Ace asked. No answer "Can we come in Lottie?" Luffy asked "- _ **Cough Cough-**_ Come in guys" "Uh oh, you don't think she's..." Ace

looked at Luffy. They slowly opened the door and saw Charlotte sitting up in her bed with used tissues around her "Woah Charlotte, you look horrible!" Luffy and Ace

walked over to her "I'm fine, it's just a little cough" Ace raised an eyebrow and put a hand on her forehead "Geez Lottie, your burning up. How did you get ill so

suddenly?" Charlotte shrugged her shoulders "Well, you need to stay in bed and rest. You can't come to school with an illness like tha-" "No I'm fine, really" She got

up "See? I just need some fresh..." She fell to the floor and Ace quickly caught her. He picked her up and laid her back in bed "Is she okay?!" "Don't panic Luffy, she's

fine. Let's just leave her to rest" They went downstairs and ate their breakfast, then left the house. When they arrived at school, Nebula came up to them "Morning

boys. Hey, where's Charlotte?" "She's at home with a really bad cold" Ace explained "Oh no! Is she alright?" "She's fine. Hopefully she'll get better soon" The bell rang

and everyone went to their tutor class "Poor Lottie, I hope it's nothing really bad" Fuu said to Ace "Well, she was burning up a little but I'm sure she-" Someone

knocked on the door and they walked in "I'm sorry I'm late sir" "Charlotte, what're you doing here?!" Ace got up from his seat and went to Charlotte "Your suppose to

be in bed resting!" "I told you I'm fine. A little cold isn't gonna kill me" The teacher walked over to them "Ms Rosette, are you sure your feeling okay?" Charlotte

nodded "Yes sir. I do have a cough and a bit of a headache, but I-" Charlotte leaned against the table "Charlotte are you okay?" She opened her mouth to say

something, but instead fell to the floor "Charlotte!" "Everyone go back to your seats, I will deal with the situation!" The teacher carried Charlotte to the nurses office

"I'm so worried! Why did she come in?!" Everyone started talking about her and were worried if she was gonna be okay or not. The teacher walked back in 10

minutes later and told everyone the nurse said she was fine but she needed to be sent home. After tutor, everyone went to their next class.

 **With Charlotte**

The teachers rang Charlotte's mother and they told her she needed to go back home. Her mother was in the hospital and she couldn't leave to get Charlotte, so she

asked one of the nurses in the hospital to come and help Charlotte back to her house. As they got to her front door, Charlotte was able to take her key out and unlock

the door. They went upstairs and the nurse made Charlotte go to bed "Now you go lie down and stay in bed so you can get better" Charlotte did as she was told

"Thanks nurse. Sorry I was such a pain" "Oh, there's no need to be sorry. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call us" Charlotte nodded and the nurse left. Hours

later, Charlotte's fever wasn't getting any better. She started twisting and turning on her bed with sweat all over her and her head pounding * _My head feels like it's_

 _gonna explode! And why am I sweating so much? This isn't just a regular illness, I need_ _help right now or this fever could get worse!*_ She tried getting up, but fell

out of bed. Her vision started going blurry. * _What's happening to me? My eyesight is going so blurry*_ As she tried standing up, she nearly fell back down because she

was beginning to fell weak. She managed to get her phone out and dial the hospital " _Hello?_ " "It's Charlene Rosette" " _Oh hello Princess. What's the emergency?_ " "I

need one of the nurses again, my fever seems to be getting worse. My head is pounding, I'm constantly sweating and I feel very weak" " _Oh dear, we'll send_

 _someone_ _over there right away!_ " "Thanks" Charlotte went downstairs and rested on the couch. Half an hour later, the doorbell rang and the nurse walked in. She saw

Charlotte with her arm across her face. The nurse rushed over to her and sat on the floor next to her "Oh dear, this looks very bad" "- ** _Cough Cough-_** And it's not

getting any better" The nurse took out a stethoscope from her kit and put it on her chest and listened to her heart "Your heartbeat seems to be fine. Would you mind

coughing for me?" _**-Cough Cough-**_ "Hmm, you seem to have a chest infection" "Oh great (!)" "But I cannot explain the sweating or why you were weak" Charlotte

sat up "Oh well, at least I know what I've got now. Thanks again nurse" The nurse stood up "That's fine. Get better soon dear bye" She left after that. Charlotte

looked at the clock and it was 2:00, about an hour left till school finished. "Hmm, what to do till then?" Charlotte wondered, then she thought of cleaning up the

house cause it was looking a bit dirty. Charlotte got her cleaning equipment out, put some music on and started cleaning the house. She was dancing and cleaning at

the same time and she was having so much fun, she didn't hear Ace and Luffy come in. They saw her cleaning and dancing and thought she was feeling better "Oh

hey guys!" She turned the music off "I didn't hear y'all come in" "You must be feeling better if you can be dancing around" Charlotte nodded and smiled "Yeah I

actually feel pretty good, all except the cough but, otherwise it's all fine" They chuckled "Well that's good to hear. How long have you been cleaning for?" "An hour" "I

think the house is clean enough" Luffy said "I agree. Are you guys hungry?" "Yeah! Meat time!" Charlotte giggled "First you guys go and change, I don't want to have

to clean out food stains over the weekend" They nodded and went upstairs to get changed. Suddenly, Charlotte started feeling weird again. Her body started getting

warmer and sweat was running down her face. She grasped onto her chest and felt her heart beating in an irregular way * _Not again! W-What's happening to me?*_

She leaned against the back of the couch. Luffy and Ace came down the stairs "Alright! It's time to enjoy some-" Luffy and Ace saw Charlotte "Woah Lottie, you don't

look so good" She shook her head "N-No it's fine. I'm probably just a little h-hot" "Come on don't lie to us" Charlotte looked at them "H-Hey, why're you guys so

blurry?" "Were not blu-... Quick Luffy! We need to get her to the hospital! Something is really wrong with her!" Ace picked her up and they all ran out the house.

 **At The Hospital**

They arrived at the hospital and Ace explained everything to the nurses "Quick! Lets get her to a room so we can treat her!" The doctors brought over a bed and Ace

rested her on it. The doctors and nurses soon rushed her into a room to find out her problem. Ace and Luffy were asked to wait outside until they had the ok to come

inside. An hour later, Luffy and Ace were starting to get impatient, until the doctor came out and said they can come in. When they walked in, they saw Charlotte with

tubes in her nose so she could breathe properly and some patches on both her arms. They sat down next to her and she woke up "Hi, you guys" She spoke with a

low, quiet voice "Hey Charlotte, how you doing?" Luffy asked "I'm okay." Ace clenched his teeth "Oh Lottie" He put his forehead with hers "I'm so sorry this had to

happen to you" "Oh Ace" Charlotte put a hand on Ace's cheek "It's gonna be okay. Please don't worry about me, I'll be fine" Luffy started getting tears in his eyes "Oh

Luff don't cry, I'm gonna be alright" "You don't know that! What if your not?! Then what're we gonna-" Luffy" He stopped talking "Listen to me, I promise you that I'll

be fine. I'm never leaving you guys no matter what" She smiled at them both. Luffy started crying hard whilst Ace started getting tears "Stop crying you two" She

began to get tears. Charlotte's heart meter started beeping faster as she clenched her chest. "Charlotte!" "Stand back, boys! Get the nurses" Ace and Luffy watched

as the doctors and nurses tried their best to help Charlotte. Ace and Luffy had to leave because visiting times were over. After they got home, they went straight to

bed.

 **Ace's Dream**

Ace was in the hospital room again with Charlotte "Ace, stop worrying. I'll be just fine" "You keep saying that, but your not getting any better!" Charlotte looked

down "I know. I just don't want you to worry so much about me" Ace wrapped his arms around her "I'm worried because I love you so much. I just don't know what

I'd do if I lost you" "Ace..." She slowly lifted her arms and wrapped them round Ace "I love you too. For all eternity and till the day I... die" Charlotte's arms slowly fell

off Ace's back. He grabbed her shoulders and looked at her "Charlotte?" No reply "Charlotte wake up, please!" He saw she had a smile on her face and her eyes were

closed. He hugged her tightly with tears running down his face "Please, don't die on me! CHARLOTTE!"

 **End Of Dream**

Ace woke up * _What a horrid dream. I really hope Charlotte's okay and that things don't turn out like that*_ Ace laid back down and couldn't go back to sleep after the

dream he just had. Hopefully things won't turn out for the worst

* * *

 **TBC**

Thanks for reading! Will Charlotte be okay? Find out next chapter

Later!


	12. Chapter 12 An Injured Rose

Hey guys, Princess Rosette here!

Last chapter something was seriously wrong with Charlotte, she ended up in the hospital! What was the cause of all that?

Enjoy!

* * *

Ace punched the wall in anger "Ace, please calm down" Luffy said "I can't fricking calm down I'm worried about Charlotte!" "I am too but getting angry isn't gonna

heal her quicker and the last thing she wants is to worry" Ace slowly started to calm himself and fell to his knees "Damn it! What could have done this to her?

WHAT?!" Luffy left Ace alone to regain himself. Ace started shedding tears "What's wrong with me?! Why can't I keep her safe?!" Ace kept saying to himself. Luffy had

to go to school on his own because Ace wouldn't leave his room "That's the worst news ever!" Fuu said "Ace is really devastated that he won't even leave his room or

the house unless it's to see Charlotte in the hospital" The gang stayed quiet "Do you think we can go see her after school?" Luffy shrugged his shoulders "We could,

but maybe she might get upset that were worrying about her when she doesn't want us to" Nebula sighed "Typical Lottie. She never wants others to worry about her"

Everyone nodded "She's always been worried for others but she never wants any one worrying about her" Nebula said "And I'm guessing if we go see her, she'll just

get annoyed" Fuu pointed out "Well I know Ace won't listen to us and he'll just go see her anyway" Luffy said "Ace can go just not us" Samus said "How come?" Luffy

asked. The girls froze, Luffy still had no idea about Ace and Charlotte's love relationship so they had no clue how to explain this situation to him "Why do you all look

like you've just seen a ghost?" He asked "O-Oh nothing" They said "Anyway, we better get to class now or else we gonna deal with the head teacher" Daisy said

"Right, let's go!" Everyone went to class just as the bell rang.

 **With Ace And Charlotte**

Charlotte saw Ace come through the door and he sat beside her "Ace, what're you doing here?" She said, still with her low and weak voice "What'd you think? I'm

here to see you Lottie" "Aren't you suppose to be in school?" "Yeah, I was to stressed worrying about you I couldn't leave the house this morning and I'm definitely

not going in now" Charlotte tried to sit up but she struggled after having an operation. Ace stopped her "Hey now, don't try to sit up if it hurts" She looked up at him

and raised her arm up to put her hand on his cheek "Ace, your worrying too much about me. There's no need for you to panic like this" Ace widened his eyes at her "I

don't want you and the others to get so freak out just cause I'm in the hospital. I mean, it's not like I'm gonna die or anything like tha-" She stopped talking when

Ace hugged her tightly "Don't you ever say something like that! If you die, I'm never gonna forgive you!" Charlotte laid her head on Ace's chest, listening to his heart

beating faster than usual "Ace I'm not gonna die and if I have to promise that I will. There's nothing in the world that I love more than you Ace-kun. You were the one

that helped me stay alive and if anything bad were to happen to you, I-" Ace put a finger on her lips "Shh, don't say anymore. Like I promised years ago, I will never

die" Ace leaned closer and kissed Charlotte. They stayed like that for a while until Charlotte broke the kiss by falling back onto the bed and making a little groan

"Charlotte?" She raised her hand "It's okay. I-I think I just need to lay down for a little while" Ace nodded and kissed her forehead "That's fine. I'll leave you to rest"

As he got up to leave, he heard a small moan and a quiet sob "Lottie?" He turned around to see Charlotte grasping her chest tightly "Hey, is it hurting again?" Ace

asked whilst walking back to her "Y-Yeah, it really hurts. I can't take this a-anymore, it's so painful it hurts when I breathe" "Oh Lottie" He placed his forehead with

Charlotte's "This must be so difficult for you" "M-Mhm" Ace ran his hand through her hair "I am so sorry, I hate to see you like this. It makes me feel completely

useless that I can't solve whatever it is you have wrong with you" "Oh Ace-kun, there's no need for you to apologize. It's not your fault I'm like this" "I know, but I

feel like this is partly my fault cause I didn't protect you enough" She put her hand on his cheek "Ace it's okay, you can't always be there to protect me and I don't

mind that. I am utterly grateful for what you do for me already" Ace smiled at her, she smiled back. One of the doctors came into the room for another operation for

Charlotte "Sure,guess I better get going now. Good luck Lottie" He placed one last kiss on her forehead then left.

 **Hours After Ace Got Back Home, Luffy Returned From School**

"So how is she?" Luffy asked "She doesn't seem to be getting any better. When I got up to leave, she was grasping her chest again. I hate seeing her going through

with something as painful as this" "Me too. But we just have to be patient, I'm sure she'll be fine before we know it!" Luffy said, grinning. Ace smiled "I sure hope

your right, little bro"

* * *

 **TBC**

Thanks for reading! Hope things are getting interesting for everyone :)

By the way, if you guys have anything you wanna ask me just write them in the review or message me them. I'd love to talk to y'all sometime

Later!


	13. Chapter 13 Rosette's Stay Strong

Hey guys, Princess Rosette here!

Charlotte still seems to be in hospital, what could have been the cause of it?

Enjoy!

* * *

Ace was finally able to go back into school and when he did, he told the gang that Charlotte was still the same but she had another operation "Wow, this must be a

real pain for her" Fuu said "This can't be just your every day illness" Nebula said "Or maybe... she's not sick at all" Everyone stared at Samus "What d'you mean

Sam?" "Maybe she's got a disease or something. Ace, what were her symptoms?" "Well, she had a terrible cough, she was sweating a lot, several headaches and she

keeps clenching her chest" "See what I mean? This is definitely not normal, there has to be an explanation and that's why after school, were going to see her whether

she wants us to or not!" Samus stated "Samus..." "I know if I was in Charlotte's shoes I probably wouldn't want my friends to worry about me, but I think I would

want them to care and I think Lottie wants the same thing" Everyone smiled. Samus was right, they just had to go see Charlotte even if she didn't want them to

"Alright Sammy, you've definitely convinced me. How bout you guys? Shall we pay Charlotte a visit?" Daisy said "Yeah!" "Okay, but let's leave it until the end of this

week. Ace has already seen her yesterday, so we can surprise her on Friday. Sound like a plan you guys?" Everyone agreed with Daisy * _Charlotte has some really_

 _nice_ _friends that care for her, she is such a lucky girl_ * Fuu thought.

 **With Charlotte**

The doctors were giving Charlotte her operation, they opened up the front of her chest and they saw something wrong with her heart ( _Me: Quick notice for you, the_

 _Rosette families_ _hearts aren't like real life hearts. It's diamond crystal in the shape of a heart. That's all!_ ) Her heart was glowing with a dark colour "Quick, get her

mother! She may be able to help us with this!" Charlotte's mother had the same thing when she was younger, so she could help Charlotte. One of the nurses brought

her mother in the room with a wheelchair "Ms Rosette, it's about your daughter" "What? What's wrong with her?" They showed her Charlotte's heart "Oh no... This is

bad, really bad!" She got up from the chair "Let me take care of her. I'm the only one who knows how to fix this" "But Mrs Rosette, your still not fit to walk or any-"

"Please, just let me help my daughter" She touched Charlotte's cheek "I don't want to lose another loved one and she shouldn't have to die at such a young age"

After a difficult persuasion, the doctors and nurses agreed to let Charlotte's mother treat her "If only I had known about this sooner, she wouldn't be like this" A few

days later, Charlotte's mother was able to cure her, but not fully though. Charlotte was able to breathe and walk but she was told by her mum to rest and not get so

hyper quite often. She was able to return home around Friday in the afternoon and when she got home, she called her friends "Hello?" Ace said " _Hiya Ace-kun!_ "

"Charlotte?! Your alright?!" The gang gather round Ace "Charlotte! How are you?" "Do you feel better?" "Are you coming back?" All these questions were being asked

at once " _Woah Woah! Calm down, you guys! I'll answer your questions on Monday_ " "Aww, can't you answer them now?" Fuu said " _Sorry, my mum said I should be_

 _taking it easy, but I will tell you guys everything, I promise_ " "Okay, that's fair enough, you just get some rest Charlotte. Bye!" " _See ya guys! Oh Ace, I wanna have a_

 _word with you alone, if that's okay_ " "Sure Lottie. I'll be back in a minute guys" Ace moved to a spot in the room where no one was standing "What's up?" " _I'm_

 _starting to feel a little better now, so you guys don't need to worry_ " "That's good to hear" " _Also, t-thank you_ " "For what?" " _Even though I didn't want you to worry_

 _even the slightest bit for me and I kept saying I was alright when I wasn't, you still stayed by my side the whole entire time. Thank you so much Ace_ " He could hear

sobbing on the other end of the phone "It's no problem Lottie. I will always be there for you no matter what because I love you. I never want anything bad to happen

to my beautiful Rose" Charlotte giggled " _I can't till you guys get home. I really wanna see you_ " "Same here" The bell rang "I gotta go now, I'll talk with you later

kay?" " _Sure! Bye Ace, love you_ " "Love you too" They both hung up and Ace went to class.

 **When The Brothers Got Home**

"Surprise!" Charlotte said as they walked through the door "Charlotte!" Luffy wrapped himself around "Your okay! I'm so happy that our finally back, I've missed

you!" "Hey, it's nice to see you again too Luff" He let go of her "Do you feel better?" "Yeah, but as long as I don't get so jumpy I should be fine" "That's good to hear!

I'm gonna go upstairs and do some homework that I've got" Luffy said as he went up the stairs and into his room. Ace and Charlotte were left alone downstairs "I'm

glad you're alright" "I told you I would be" "Well, you never know what the future could have had in store for us" Charlotte giggled and hugged Ace "I hate being

away from you, it makes me feel lonely" "Ace kissed her forehead "Don't worry, you'll never be alone cause you'll always have me by your side" They looked into each

other's eyes and kissed passionately "Hey guys, I need some help with my homework, do you know what-" Luffy stopped and stared at the two lovers kissing. When

they finally realized Luffy was standing halfway down the stairs, they shrieked in fear.

* * *

 **TBC**

Thanks for reading! How will Ace and Charlotte explain to Luffy what he just saw?

Later!


	14. Chapter 14 The Truth

Hey guys, Princess Rosette here!

Last chapter, Luffy caught Charlotte and Ace kissing! How are they gonna explain this to him without it being so awkward?

Enjoy!

* * *

The two lovers stood where they were with a blank face, unable to say a single word "What are you guys doing?" Luffy asked "U-U-Umm" "Well?" "T-This is just...

how people show their affection to each other!" Charlotte explained "A+L: Huh?" "W-What, you've never seen people do this with each other before?" "Yeah I have,

just never thought about it that often" "W-Well, now you know!" "Yeah, which gives me an idea!" Luffy walked over to Charlotte and kissed her right on her lips.

Charlotte's eyes widened and Ace's jaw dropped "W-W-What was that f-for Luffy?!" "What d'you mean? You said this is how people show their affection to each other

and since I like you, I did the same thing you and Ace were doing! Shishishi" "W-Well, yeah I did say that but... never mind. So what did you come downstairs for

anyway?" "Oh right, I need help with some homework. I'm really stuck!" "O-Okay, I'll help you" Charlotte looked at Ace, his jaw still wide open in shock. Charlotte

shut Ace's mouth for him and he just stood there, with a lot of embarrassment across his face and a hint of jealousy building up inside him "Is Ace okay?" "Yeah, he's

fine. Just go upstairs and I'll be there in a sec" "Kay" And with that, Luffy went back upstairs "Ace, you okay?" "I-I think so. I can't believe he actually believed that

and even had the nerve to kiss you on your lips. Right in front of me as well!" "Hey, he's Luffy. What did you expect?" "Hmph!" "Grow up dude! You jealous of our

little bro or somethin?" "As if!" Charlotte giggled to herself whilst Ace scoffed and looked away from her "Oh, don't be such a stuck-up kid. Besides" She grabbed Ace's

chin and made him look at her "Only Ace-kun can have me and no one else" Ace smirked and pulled Charlotte in closer "Such a bad little princess you are Lottie" Ace

leaned into Charlotte and was about to kiss her, until she put a finger on his lips with a grin on her face "Save it for later, lover boy. Gotta go help little bro out with

his work, but we'll finish this 'business' later" She winked at him and went upstairs "Heh, guess she can't be helped" Charlotte walked into Luffy's room and he was

sitting at his desk waiting for her "Finally! It took you long enough" "Sorry Luff, so what do you need help with?" She said as she sat down next to him "Well, whilst I

was waiting for you, I kinda did all these other questions, but I couldn't answer this last one" "Well, what is it?" Luffy handed Charlotte his homework booklet and

they worked together for the next 20 minutes "And were done!" "That took for ever Charlotte!" "Actually, it's only been twenty minutes Luffy" "Well it felt like for

ever" "Well we would have finished sooner if you weren't whining about how hard it was" Luffy pouted at her " Well, my work her is done" Charlotte got up and went

out the door "Oh Charlotte, can I play a game on your PlayStation?" "Umm, yeah. I guess since you finished your work" "Yes! Thanks Charlotte, your the best!" Luffy

ran past Charlotte and went straight into her room * _Woah, hyper much? Now I better get downstairs, I think I've kept Ace waiting long enough_ * She went downstairs

and saw Ace laying on the couch with his eyes shut "Aww, he's asleep" Charlotte said with a pout. She walked over to him and sat on top of him * _He looks sorta_

 _innocent_ _when he's asleep like_ _this*_ She closed her eyes and slowly started to lean in closer to him * _I hope Luffy doesn't come downstairs and make things awkward_

 _for us_ _aga-*_ As she was thinking, Ace grabbed her waist and flip her over, now he was on top of her and she was the one laying on the couch "Gotcha Lottie" "Damn

it, Ace! You made me think you were asleep!" "That was the whole point" Charlotte blushed at Ace's comment. When Ace licked his lips, it made Charlotte wonder

what he was thinking "You kept me waiting for quite a while" He leaned into her ear "Now you need to be punished for it~" Whilst she was distracted with Ace's

words, he slowly put his hand up her purple crop-top and started playing with one of her breasts "Nngg" She tried to grab his hand, but he was one step ahead from

her as he used his spare hand and got both of her hands and pinned them above her head "Don't try and fight it. This is what you get for making me wait to long"

Charlotte didn't need to look at Ace to know he was smirking, she could just sense it. Ace stuck his tongue in Charlotte's mouth and they kissed passionately "Ace-

mph!" He started caressing his hand down her stomach and into her crotch, still kissing her "Ac-mph! Please, Luffy is... upstairs, he'll hear us-" As much as Ace hated

to give up right in the middle of it, he had to in case of his brother coming downstairs all of a sudden "Fine. You may have been able to get out of it this time, but

next time you won't be so lucky" Charlotte grinned as he sat up in defeat "And wipe that grin off your face" Charlotte smiled instead "You cheeky little bitch" Ace

mumbled "Hey! I heard that! That's not very nice to say Ace!" He chuckled "But it is true, no? You usually play unfair" She rolled her eyes at first, but laughed it off

"Ace" "Yeah?" "I love yo-" I love you" Ace interrupted "No fair! How comes you always get to say it first?" He placed his forehead on hers "Cause I loved you first"

Charlotte smiled and gave him a small blush "Fine. Love you too, Ace"

 **At School The Next Day**

"Charlotte" Fuu said with a pissed off tone in her voice "Y-Yeah?" "Where were you and Ace that day? You swore you'd tell me so I wanna know now!" "W-Well I can't

quite explain it but-" Fuu slammed her hand on the table, making Charlotte jump "Agh!" "If you don't tell me, I'll have to black mail you" "If you black mail me, I'll

have to kill you!" Fuu and Charlotte glared at each other until she sighed "Fine, don't tell me then" "Thank you" "I'll just ask Ace then" "What makes you think he'll

tell you instead of me?!" "Can't hear you, I'm already gone" Charlotte sighed. With Luffy, he was talking with his friend Ussop "Anything new with you Luffy?" "Nope.

Oh no wait, yes. Yesterday I was doing my homework and I got stuck, so as I went downstairs to fetch my big brother or sister I saw their lips were... touching"

Ussop's face turned white "What's wrong? You look like you just saw a ghost "Do you know what that means when they do that?!" "Yeah. Charlotte said it's when

people show their affections to each other, so when she said that I did it to her as well" "You WHAT?!" Ussop's face slammed onto his desk "What? Was that a bad

thing?" He looked up at Luffy "Let me explain it to you Luffy. When two people really like each other, they do what you said they do which is called 'kissing'."

"Kissing?" "Yes, and you'll mostly see couples do it and I think if Charlotte and Ace are kissing, I think they are a couple" Luffy didn't reply, he looked down at the

table. After a short time, he got up and headd for the door "Where are you going?" "I wanna hear the truth from them. I wanna know what they've been hiding from

me this whole time!"

* * *

 **TBC**

Thanks for reading! What will-

Luffy: Hey! Why am I never in this and you and Ace are all the time?

Charlotte/ Me: I don't know, cause we are

Luffy: Well it's not fair, I wanna be in this story more as well!

Ace: Alright, we'll put you the story more than usual you big baby

Luffy: Yay!

C+A: Baka

Later!


	15. Chapter 15 Setting Things Right

Hey guys, Princess Rosette here!

Last chapter, Luffy found out the truth about the two lovers and is pissed about it! What will happen now?

Enjoy!

* * *

Luffy was running at his fastest to class 3, were he was going to have a serious talk with his big brother and sister. He swung the door open and rushed over to them

both "Luffy, what're you doing here?! Your suppose to be back in classroom 1-" "Why didn't you guys tell me you were a couple?!" He shouted "What?" "Don't lie to

me! Ussop told me when people kiss, they are a couple and that's what you guys were doing when I came downstairs yesterday!" Charlotte and Ace were speechless,

Luffy had finally found out about their secret. Charlotte stood up with her head looking down "Yes Luffy, me and Ace have been a couple" She looked up at Luffy with

a glare "And we have been for the last 10 years!" Luffy froze in anger "I didn't want you to find out cause I knew you wouldn't understand back then, but now that

your older I think you know a little more about couples" Luffy growled at Charlotte "So what if I didn't understand back then?! You could have explained it and even if

I still didn't get it, I wouldn't have mind you two were a couple!" Charlotte turned her head away from Luffy "I'm sorry, okay. I just-" "No!" Charlotte's eyes froze as

she turned her head back to Luffy "W-What? Luffy, I-" "No! I... I can't keep accepting 'sorry' from you any more, not after this! I'm sick and tired of you keeping

secrets from me, first you being a princess, now you and Ace being a couple for 10 years! Is there anything else you wanna tell me that you've been hiding from

me?!" The whole class stared at Luffy and Charlotte in shock. Luffy looked at Charlotte and saw she was shaking and was trying really hard to fight back her tears

"Charlotte, I-" She didn't want to hear anything else from Luffy, so she ran past him and out the class room "Charlotte wait!" But she was already gone, Ace ran

out the room and chased after her "Luffy" Nebula walked up to Luffy from behind "Why did you mention it to her?" "I-I don't know. My anger just built up and I

couldn't control myse-" "Well, you better go and make things right cause she might never forgive you or even talk to you after this" Luffy could feel the guilt building

up inside him, he needed to set things straight with Charlotte and apologize. With Ace, he followed Charlotte outside to the courtyard, he looked around and spotted

her behind the school building and walked over to her. She had her hands covering her face and sobs were coming out from her "Charlotte?" He kneed down, she

looked up at Ace and tears were running down her face "Please, l-leave me alone Ace. I hate myself so much right now" "Don't say that-" "It's true though! Every

time I think I'm sparing people's feelings, eventually they find out I've been keeping something from em and then they end up hating me! Why don't I learn the first

time?! I just wanna die right now!" Ace widened his eyes "I just wanna kill myself, then this world can finally be happy without me here-" Ace lifter her up and pinned

her shoulders to the wall, she shut her eyes tightly in fear "Don't say such an idiotic thing like that ever again, do you hear me?! Look at me!" She opened her eyes,

she could hardly see Ace with all the tears in her eyes "Luffy might be extremely pissed with us now but trust me, he'll realize what he's done and he will apologize"

She shook her head franticly "N-No he won't! What if he doesn't Ace? What if he just ends up hating me forever?" He rested his forehead on hers "Trust me Lottie, he

will. If I know my kid brother, or our kid brother I should say, then he'll realize his mistake and do the right thing. You'll see" She smiled in confidence and hugged

Ace "Okay Ace, I believe you" "Good" He kissed her head "Come on, we better head back to class or were gonna get in trouble" "Yeah, okay" When they both walked

into the classroom, they saw the girls in the class were chatting away and were probably starting rumours. They knew because some were looking at them both then

looked at their friends and whispered "Oh great, now they're spreading fucking rumours about us. This is one of the reasons why I hate other girls..." "Just ignore

them Lottie. If they're brave enough to spread fake rumours, then they should be brave enough to face the consequences of their actions" Samus said "- _Sigh_ \- True.

But if this goes too far, they're gonna deal with me the hard way" The bell rang and everyone sat down at their desks.

 **At The End Of School**

Ace and Charlotte waited outside for Luffy, Charlotte had never felt more nervous in her life. She held onto Ace's arm "I don't know about this Ace, maybe I should

just wait for you guys at home then we can talk there" "No, we have to set things straight now" She looked up at Ace, with anxiousness in her eyes "Don't worry

Lottie, it'll be fine" "I sure hope so" Just then, Luffy came out from the building and walked over to them "Hey guys" Charlotte didn't say anything "Hey Luffy, ready to

go home?" He nodded "But first" He looked at Charlotte, who had her face against Ace's arm "Charlotte" She looked at Luffy "I'm really sorry for what I said, and I'm

not just saying sorry I really mean it. I should have thought about how you were feeling and-" "No Luffy, I'm sorry. I should have told you this years ago but I was

just afraid you wouldn't accept it" She let go of Ace and walked over to Luffy "Can we hug it out?" "Shishishi, yeah okay!" Luffy and Charlotte hugged, he was

squeezing her and they rocked side-to-side "Let's not fight again, aigh?" "Yeah!" She broke the hug and looked at them both "Now, who's hungry?!" "US!" And the

three friends ran back home.

* * *

 **TBC**

Thanks for reading! I should really start putting Luffy in this story a little bit more, shouldn't I? Please leave a Review and favourite this story if you enjoyed it

Later!


	16. Chapter 16 Terrible Rumours

Hey guys, Princess Rosette here!

Everything turned out okay for Luffy and Charlotte last chapter, but the girls in her classroom are beginning to start fake rumours about her and Ace!

Enjoy!

* * *

The next day at school, Charlotte received a message from Nebula during class [ _Bad News, more rumours are spreading in this class and their getting worse every_

 _time,_ _what're you_ _gonna do?_ ] She rested her head on her hand, what was Charlotte gonna do? How could she end this nonsense? After class, Charlotte walked out

people were giving her glares and then whispered to their friends * _This is ridiculous, I can't go any where without people looking at me and talking shit about me. I_

 _hope_ _Luffy_ _and Ace aren't getting this either*_ Sadly, she was wrong. They met outside and the brothers explained to Charlotte that they were getting picked on by the

other boys in the school "This is just dumb, what is the matter with people? I wish this never happened!" Charlotte said and punched the wall "I'm sorry Charlotte, I

never should have said anything yesterday. This is all my fault" "- _Deep Sigh_ \- No, this isn't your fault Luff. It's no one's fault, but those girls just won't stop with the

rumours-" "Charlotte!" The gang ran towards Charlotte and the brothers "Hey, you guys. What's going on?" Daisy grabbed her hand "You lot might wanna see this for

yourselves" They dragged them to some part of the school, when they got there they saw something that almost made Charlotte turn into her dark self. There were

posters of the three of them and Charlotte was circled in red with arrows pointing to her and there was writing in bold red reading 'Slut' 'Whore' 'Prostitute' and loads

more words "It's all over the school now. They're even sending pictures to their friends and if this doesn't end soon, it could end up all over the WORLD!" Charlotte

fell to her knees and was panting hard "Try to keep calm, Lottie. We'll put an end to this by telling the-" "No. Were not a couple a snitches, were not gonna tell on

anyone" "What do you plan on doing then? Letting them carry on being bullies?" She shook her head and got back up "No, I'm gonna get to the bottom of this" She

stood back up "I'm gonna find out who started all this" "But these posters are everywhere, how are you gonna find out who did it first?" Charlotte looked and pointed

at the cameras "Footage of course" "What's the plan?" "We better go outside so the security cameras don't hear us" "Right" Charlotte and the gang went outside and

she explained the plan to them "Got it y'all?" "Yep!" "Okay, we'll put this plan in motion at lunchtime. Were gonna end this stupid thing once and for all!"

 **LunchTime**

"Okay, you two make a distraction and we'll sneak inside. Be careful" "Don't worry, we will. They won't see us comin!" Nebula and Samus went to distract the

teachers that were in the security room * **Knock Knock** * The door opened "Sorry to bother you sir, but there seems to be a problem going on in the cafeteria. I think

someone's causing a food fight!" "What?!" The teacher looked the camera that shows the cafeteria and Sam was right, there was someone in there throwing food

everywhere and causing a lot of havoc "Stop that hooligan at once!" The teachers ran out the room to stop Zelda, which was the okay sign for Charlotte to come out

and the three girls entered the room "Let's see, this started about 2 hours ago right?" "Yeah" "So, ah, the midday tape!" Charlotte grabbed it and inserted it into the

TV "Let's see what we can use as evidence" They fast forward the tape until they saw something which they stopped at, three girls walking down the corridor "Three

girls, no surprise there. Oh, another non surprise, it's Vivian and Pauline!" Charlotte exclaimed "What a minute, there's a third!" "A third girl? That's rare, Vivian and

Pauline don't hang out with any one else but each other. Who could this be?" Charlotte could see the girl had long curly hair with a winged hair clip "No, is that... It

can't be. It's-" "Hey, what're you girls doing in here?!" "Run for it guys!" The three all rushed out before getting into more trouble. After that, the gang met up in the

courtyard and the girls explained what they could find "So, there was a third girl involved?" "Uh-huh! Which is quite rare giving the other two hate pretty much every

one they come across" "Well, did you find out who it was?" "Not really, but all we found out from her is her hair is curly and she wears a winged hair clip" "Okay,

that's a good start" "But other than that, we have nothing!" "I'm sure some more stuff will come, we just need to be patient" "Yeah, your right" The bell rang and

every one rushed to class. On the way, Charlotte accidentally ran into someone "Oh sorry about that! I-" It was Fuu "Hey Charlotte, sorry" "No, it was my fault as

well" As Charlotte went to help Fuu up, she noticed something white in her hair "That's nice hair clip you ha-" Charlotte froze, she saw the clip was in the shape of...

wings! "Oh, thanks! I bought it when we went out that day. Well, see ya!" She ran past Charlotte, leaving her standing there with one question, was she the third girl

with Vivian and Pauline?

* * *

 **TBC**

Thanks for reading, do y'all think it was Fuu who helped Vivian and Pauline put up the posters around school?

Later!


	17. Chapter 17 Problems Again

Hey guys, Princess Rosette here!

Last chapter, Charlotte and her friends found some evidence to who might the third girl was that helped Vivian and Pauline put the posters up

Btw, Vivian Wong belongs to Yu-Gi-Oh and Pauline belongs to Mario games (I hate em both cause they're bitches but that's my opinion...)

Enjoy!

* * *

"Give it back Luffy! That's my meat!" "But I want it, you got more!" "Charlotte gave us the same amount of freaking meat!" The brothers were fighting whilst

Charlotte was sitting at the table thinking to herself * _Could it have been Fuu on that video? I mean, she did have the same hair clip but why would she do that to me?_

 _Are we not_ _friends any more? Did she mishear one of those fake ass rumours and think they were true? Have I done something to upset her? I just want some_

 _answ-*_ "Luffy, quit eating my hand!" "Hand over the meat then!" "Why I outta-" Charlotte slammed her hands on the table "BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP

ALREADY!" They both stopped and stared at her with blank faces "Sorry, did you want the meat?" She gave Luffy a deadly glare and wacked him on the head with her

hammer "OW!" "What's got you so pissed off Lottie?" She looked at Ace and sighed "I'm sorry guys, I'm just so stressed at the moment" She lay on the couch "I've

just got so many stressful questions running through my head at the moment to who that was on the video that I'm taking it out on you guys. I really do apologize"

Ace sat down next to her "Don't worry, it's fine" Luffy hanged over from the side of the couch "Yeah, I'm sure you'll find out who that girl was" She sat up and smiled

at them both "Thanks guys, your both just the best" They both chuckled "Oh, no were not" "But y'all are! I couldn't ask for better D brothers like you" She kissed

both their cheeks "Come on, lets go upstairs and play some COD" "Yeah, I'm gonna beat you guys this time!" "Give it up already Luff, your never gonna beat us" "I

will one day" "And that day ain't ever gonna come for ya..." Luffy pouted "Come on now, don't give me that pout. Let's play!"

 **The Next Day**

"Let's go, were gonna be late you guys!" "If only Luffy would hurry his ass up already" "He just can't be helped I guess..." Seconds later, Luffy ran downstairs and

shot out the door "What're you two standing around for? Were gonna be late!" "We were waiting for you, you baka!" The managed to arrive at school on time and

headed straight for their class before they got a detention "Phew, just made it..." "Nearly late again are we Luffy?" "Hey, it's not my fault I couldn't find my pants"

Meanwhile, in the other class "Oh, thank god were not late" "You guys are never here at this sorta time. Let me guess, something to do with your brother?" "Yep..."

"That boy is quite the handful, ain't he?" "You's right Neb" Just then, Fuu walked into the classroom and glared at Charlotte, really evilly! "Did y'all see that?" "What?"

"Fuu just walked past me and gave me an evil glare!" "Why? Aren't you guys friends?" "Yeah! Well, I think. Nebula, she has the same hair clip as the girl in the video"

"You don't think that was her with them, do you?" "I dunno, I'll just go and ask her after class. After all, it isn't right of me to judge so quickly" "True" And that's just

what Charlotte did. After class, she went to find Fuu and she got the shock of her life. She felt like she had been stabbed in the back with a cold dagger when Fuu

said those words to her "F-Fuu?" "Go away, you freaky slag, I don't like you!" Fuu said "W-What?" "She said go away, didn't you hear her the first time? Or have you

gone deaf?" Vivian said, Charlotte took a few steps back and ran away "Haha, what a little pussy. I can't believe you were friends with that demonic child!" "I know,

it was just THE worst thing, like, ever!" The three girls laughed at Charlotte's pain, what was going on with Fuu? How could she be friends with the two worst girls in

school and make Charlotte suffer? Charlotte missed the two classes after break and at lunch, she was still no where to be found "I'm worried! Where could she be?"

Peach said "Same, where could she have gone?" "Didn't she say she went to talk to... FUU! I just know she's done something to upset her" "Okay Sammy, let's not

skip to judgements like that" "Well, do you have any other idea to why she wasn't in class? We gotta go find her, everyone split up and search for Lottie!" Everyone

went separate directions and looked around the whole school. She wasn't in the cafeteria, the gym closet, the bathroom or even the roof like before! "This is really

bad, we've looked everywhere but she's no where to be found! Maybe we should get one of the teachers to-" "No, we can find her ourselves Nebula! The teachers

don't need to get involved in our business!" "But what if we can't find her, then what Samus?!" "Nebula, Sam stop fighting! Were never gonna find her if you two keep

arguing like this! We just need to calm down right now" "Rosie's right. Come on guys let's think, where haven't we checked yet?" Everyone said where they have

already checked, then though for a moment. Meanwhile, Luffy and Ace were on the other side of school "Find her?" "No, try looking down that way and I'll go this

way" "Okay, let me know if you find her" Luffy ran one way and Ace went another, he saw something in the corner of his eye. The door to the school shed was

opened, he stepped inside and he saw someone "Luffy, get the others I've found her!" He ran over to her "Charlotte, you okay" She looked up at him with really red

eyes, it seemed like she had been crying for quite some time. She also had a bit of blur in her pupils "Ace?" He held her tightly "Oh Lottie, what happened?" "..."

"Lottie?" "Nothing, it was nothing" He looked at her straight in the eyes "Don't lie to me with something as serious as this! What happened?" She laid her head on his

chest "The thing that happened was... I died inside" "Y-You what?" "A bond has been broken. I can't trust anyone any more, just no one" "Lottie, snap out of it!

What're you saying?" She looked up at him "Ace, please... kill me right now" Ace's eyes widened and froze, he lifter her up and madde her stand on her feet "Why are

you saying stuff like this? This isn't you, look at me and tell me why your speaking like this!" "Why do you questioning how I speak? Doesn't everyone talk like this or

is it just me?" She tilted her head to the side "I hate other people who break my trust, I hate other people that insult my family or me, I hate when people judge me

or think of me as a demon child. I think maybe, even one day, I'll end up hating my best friends or even... you" Ace froze and loosened his grip on her, luckily the

others came in and rushed to her "Charlotte! What happened to you? Why are your eyes all red and blurry?" "Guys, this isn't Charlotte at the moment. She's saying

really depressing stuff right now and it's really bad" Nebula walked closer to Charlotte, her head still tilted to the side "Charlotte, you okay?" "Nebula..." "Yeah, it's

me" "I feel so dead inside right now, I want you all to leave me" "No, we want to help yo-" "I want you guys to leave now" "Were not leaving you here whilst your

feeling completely shit! We know Fuu has done something and you need to tell us right no-" "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed, her friends backed away from

her, she started breathing heavily "Just... go now... please, before someone gets hurt" She finally managed to convince her friends to go and when they did, she fell

to her knees * _I'm sorry y'all, I just wanted to keep you guys safe. I just can't control myself right now_ * The bell rang, Charlotte was able to go back to class just so

long as no one pissed her off, she sat down at her desk and Ace gently nudged her "You feeling okay now?" "Y-Yeah. I'm sorry about before, I didn't mean to shout

like that or say those things. Can you forgive me?" "Course I can" He kissed her cheek "Meet me and Luffy outside the front gate after school?" "Sure" Her phone

buzzed in her pocket, she looked at the message and put her phone away and said nothing else.

 **After School**

"Where's Charlotte?" "She's meeting us at the front gates" "So she's okay now?" "Seems like it" As they walked to the gates, they saw Nebula "Hey Neb!" "Hey guys,

you haven't left yet?" "Were heading off now" "Oh, that's strange" "What?" "I thought you were going to go with Charlotte, speaking of which, is she okay?" "Yeah,

she said she was in class, were just about to meet her now" "Now? Well, sorry guys but she's left already" The brothers stared at Nebula, thinking she was lying "S-

She left?" "Uh-huh, I saw her leave just now, and she was running too" "Luffy, stay over someone's house today I need to have a word with Charlotte" "Okay, don't

do anything to her!" Luffy went to catch up with Ussop "I'm not going to do anything!" * _All right Charlotte. I've had enough of this, no more games now. I need to_

 _know the truth from you, what is going on inside your head?*_ Ace started running to catch up with Charlotte and hopefully find out some answers from her.

* * *

 **TBC**

Thanks for reading, hopefully I didn't suck with this chapter cause I feel like this one completely failed... but as always, leave a review and favourite this if you liked it

Later!


	18. Chapter 18 Problems Solved! Or Are They?

Hey guys, Princess Rosette here!

Seems like Charlotte is trying to avoid her friends again, what happened?

Enjoy!

* * *

Charlotte thought she was gonna get home without any one bothering her, until she heard her name being called out. She turned her head to see Ace trying to catch

up with her with an annoyed looked * _Oh no, Ace...*_ She began to run as fast as she could away from him "Charlotte, stop running! Why are you avoiding me again?!"

She kept running from him and didn't look back. Luckily for her, she could turn invisible and that's exactly what she did to get away from him * _Great she's turned_

 _herself invisible, now how am I gonna find her? Maybe if I look carefully I might be able to see her footprints, unless she flew back home. Wait, that's it!*_ Ace ran

back to the house, hoping she did return to her house. When he got back, he hid behind the tree nearest to the house and saw she turned herself visible again and

opened the door. He waited a while before entering quietly as to make sure she didn't hear him come in, he saw the end of her hair at the top of the stairs. He quietly

went up and saw her bedroom door close, he opened it just enough to see through it and he saw her on the bed, looking at her phone really upset * _Why is she so_

 _upset? Is_ _someone_ _sending her rude texts or something? Whatever it is, she's not happy and I can't stand to see her not smiling!*_ He swung her door opened "A-

Ace!" She jumped off her bed but Ace pinned her back down, she wriggled about trying to break free "Let me go! Just leave me alone!" "Why did you not wait for me

and Luffy?! Why do you keep on saying your okay when your completely hurt inside?! What is making you hate us every single ti-" "I'm just trying to protect you!"

Ace gave her a questioned look "Protect me from what?" She turned her head away from him "From..." "From?" "Well, it's... no, no I can't tell you! I'm not allowed

to-"Ace tightened his grip on her wrists, making her groan "Charlotte, you have to tell me, I'm sick and tired of you being in so much pain and-" He realized his grip

was hurting her, so he loosened it. Some of her hair was in her face so he brushed it off, revealing tears in her eyes "Please Ace, I don't want to ruin your reputation

more than it already has been because of me" He looked at her confused "My reputation?" He lifted her up and embraced her into a tight hug "I don't care about my

stupid reputation, all that matters to me is your beautiful smile which tells me your happy" Charlotte started to feel her tears running down her face and landing onto

Ace's shoulders "And right now your definitely not happy, I can feel your tears landing on my shirt" She rested her head on his chest and began to sob really hard "I

c-can't take this, why does she h-hate me? What have I done t-to her?! I just want this to stop- agh!" She grips her chest, remembering what her mother said about

having to take it easy "You okay?" "Y-Yeah, just forgot I need to not get s-so hyper or else it'll start hurting a-again..." He cups her face with one hand and wipes

away the tears "Thank you Ace... I'm sorry I've made you go through my stupid problems" "Hey, your my girlfriend. If anything bad happens to you I need to know

so I can help you, I love you" She smiled at Ace and kissed him "You've never called me your girlfriend before, what's this all of a sudden?" "Thought I might say for

once" "Well, I like it!" She looked at Ace's shirt, it had a wet patch on his chest from when she was crying "S-Sorry Ace, I kinda got my tears on your shirt" "It's no

biggie it's just water, it'll dry off on it's own" "Still, I'll put it up to dry meanwhile" She unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his muscular chest and abs and she suddenly

felt embarrassed * _Crap my heart is_ _beating fast again, I better not get to excited or else it'll begin to hurt. But he is just so damn sexy, I just can't keep_ _it in_ _any_

 _more!*_ She suddenly pinned Ace and started licking his neck, earning herself a moan from the male "C-Charlotte" She quickly realized what she did and sat back up

covering her mouth "I-I-I'm so sorry, I couldn't c-control myself! I- agh!" Ace flipped her over, now she was beneath him "Ace, what're you- mph!" Ace entered his

tongue into Charlotte's mouth and they started making out * _I didn't realize I had turned him on THIS much, I wonder if we can actually have sex whilst my heart is in_

 _pain?*_ She gripped onto Ace's shoulders for more access, he then made his way down her neck and started nipping at it "A-Ace, can we really do this?" He looked at

her puzzled "What d'you mean?" "I mean, what if my heart starts hurting again? Like before..." Ace gave it a moment and thought about it "We don't need to do this

if your afraid of the consequences. If your really worried about your heart, we can just leave it for today and-" "No, I..." She wrapped her arms around him "I'm think

I'm willing to take the risk Ace-sama. I really want you inside of me right now..." "Are you absolutely sure about this? I really won't mind if we don't-" "I'm sure of it"

She laid on the bed and opened arms out "Do whatever you want, my body is yours to please~" Ace felt his heart pound "Okay, but once I start I might not be able to

stop" "That's fine by me" "Alright, I'm gonna start now" He lowered himself and kissed her lips with much effort. When he was satisfied, he moved to her neck and

licked it earning himself a moan. He unbuttoned her shirt, put it to one side and continued licking down, Charlotte gripped onto the sheets and tugged them "It's

okay, I'll take good care of your body" He said as he began to undo Charlotte's bra strap and suck on her breast, his tongue brushes against her nipple making her

moan "Sensitive much Lottie?" "S-Shut up..." "Hey, spread your legs a little" She spreads her legs open, not realizing what Ace was doing "Like this- ngg!" He licked

her thigh and it made Charlotte squeal "Mhm~" He leaned back up to her just inches away from each others lips "Your so damn sexy Lottie, it just drives me crazy"

Charlotte put her arms around Ace's neck and licked her lips to turn Ace on "I'm not the only one who's sexy Ace-kun?" "Heh, you like what you see?" She smiled and

nodded, Ace looked down at Charlotte's skirt "Lets take this off, shall we?" She glared at Ace as he took her skirt off and threw it with her shirt, then saw her panties

were 'wet'. Ace licked his lips "A-Ace..." "Don't worry, it'll feel amazing" He was about to pull her panties down, until the doorbell rang * _Oh shit! Who is that at the_

 _door?!*_ "Charlotte! Ace! Anyone home?" Charlotte got off the bed, put her bra and shirt back on and looked out her window to see Luffy at the door "It's Luffy!"

"What?! I told him to stay over someone's house today, why doesn't he listen?" Luffy looked up and saw them looking out "Oh hey guys!" "Luffy, I thought I told you

to sleep over at someone's house" "Well I tried, but everyone was doing something today so no one was available" "Not even my sister?" "No" Charlotte sighed,

looked at Ace and shrugged "Oh well, maybe next time" She turned to Luffy again "Alright Luffy, be down in a sec" Charlotte grabbed her skirt and put it back on and

left the room. Before she was just out the door, she looked back at Ace "Maybe one day, Luffy won't interrupt us all the time" "Yeah, but we might have to keep

dreaming" "At least he's okay were dating" She went downstairs and opened the door and so unexpectedly, Luffy picked her up and was squeezing her "L-Luffy!

What're you doing? I-I can't breathe!" "Can a little bro worry about his big sis?" "Y-Yeah you can, b-but put me down please I'm starting to run out of a-air!"

"Shishishi, sorry" Luffy put Charlotte back down "Oh god, what was with that death hug dude?" "I thought you hated us so that's why we didn't go home together"

"No way! Never in my life would I hate you guys, your like my family" Luffy smiled at her and squeezed her again "I love ya too Lottie!" "O-Okay, no more death hugs

L-Luff please!" Ace came downstairs "Hey little bro, you trying to suffocate Charlotte or what? She's nearly turning blue" "Is she?" He looked at Charlotte who was

waving her arms around and gasping for air, Luffy put her back on the floor and she panted hard "No... more... hugs, kay?" "Kay, so your alright now, no more

problems?" "Yeah, I'm fine. Nothing bad anymore" "Great! That's all I wanted to know, now I want meat!" "Okay, let's go eat then" Ace and Luffy sat down at the

table * _No, no more lies. I don't care what she does to me, those two are my everything so I'm just gonna come out and tell em*_ "Actually guys, I need to tell you

something. I'm not alright" "What is it?"

* * *

 **TBC**

Thanks for reading, find out next chapter why Charlotte isn't alright

Also, if y'all haven't noticed, I have made a new story called 'A Rosette's Diary' check that out if you're interested :)

Till next time, later!


	19. Chapter 19 No More Secrets

Hey guys, Princess Rosette here!

Charlotte is about to reveal why she's not all right

Enjoy!

* * *

"Well, wait here just a moment I need my phone for this" Charlotte ran upstairs, grabbed her phone and when she came back downstairs, the three sat down on the

couch "So what's the problem?" "See for yourselves..." She handed them her phone and they got the shock of their lives, she was receiving really horrid texts that

were calling her names like whore, prostitute, slut, non-virgin, and one of them was even telling her to go kill herself! She was being cyber-bullied and really badly

too! "Charlotte, how long has this been going on for?" "Since the rumours began" "Why didn't you tell us? We could have stopped it!" She turned away from them

"I... I didn't want you guys to get involved, you've already had to go through enough of my problems and I didn't want to drag you both into this one" "Charlotte" She

looked back at them "Who cares how many problems you have? Were always gonna help you through thick and thin Lottie, even if it kills us" "Yeah, were a family

aren't we? And family stick together even if they're not blood-related" "Y-You guys..." Charlotte's eyes began to water * _They're just the best, I don't deserve their_

 _kindness and_ _gratitude*_ "H-Hey now, please don't cry! Were gonna help you remember?" "Y-Yeah, there's no need to get upset! I promise this'll end" Charlotte was

wiping her tears away but more just kept coming out her eyes "I-I'm not crying c-cause I'm u-upset, I-I'm crying cause you guys are w-willing to go to the very end

f-for me for a-anything. I-I don't deserve y-your k-kindness" The brothers smiled at Charlotte then hugged her tightly whilst helping her wipe away the tears "You'd

do the same for us and any of the others, that's what friends are for. Even strong people like you need comfort" "Yeah, we won't let anyone hurt you and get away

with it" Charlotte put one arm each around them both "T-Thank you guys, I-I love you both so much" They returned back to the phone after Charlotte had calmed

down and all her tears were gone "So you know who it could be?" "Yeah, I'm guessing it's Fuu and the other two" "Why did she start hating you?" "I don't know! I

really can't think of a single thing that I've done to her to make her turn against me" "Well, whatever it is, I think the best thing to do is you two need to talk to each

other and find out the truth" "But she's always hanging out with Vivian and Pauline every day and they'll never let me be alone with her cause they all hate me, how

are we gonna talk things out if I can't get her to stay away from them both?" "Hmm... What about when she goes home? She goes on her own, doesn't she?" "Ooh,

yeah, that's actually a good idea Luff! How'd you think of that?" "Hey, I'm not that dense" The two adults looked at Luffy with grins and their eyebrows raised "I'm

not!" "Okay okay, your not... much" "Charlotte!" "Hehehe, I'm kidding calm down" * _I hope these guys are right and that this problem will end, I just want things to_

 _go back to the way that they were before*_ Then, the doorbell rang "Oh, wonder who that is?" Charlotte said as she got up and headed for the door. Suddenly, some

thing just jumped right at her waist and was crying "ONE-SAMA!" "W-Woah!" "ImsohappyyourokayIthoughtyouweregonnadiedontmakemeworrylikethateveragain!"

"What in the-" Charlotte tried to free herself from the girl's tight grasp around her waist"Get off me and speak in English, I can't understand your words!" "Who is it

Charlotte?" "It's just my sister" Amanda Rosette (or Amelia Rose) was her name. She was Charlotte's little sister, three years younger than her. She had pink hair

and pink eyes "Oh, hey Amelia. It's alright Charlotte's fine now, there's no need to panic any more" Amelia was still wrapped around Charlotte "Can y'all help me

please? She's got such an iron grip" Ace and Luffy managed to get Amelia off "How did you know that I was at hospital?" "Mummy told me" "Oh, well that explains it

then" "So what's been going on? I haven't seen or heard from you guys for ages now" "Not much, were just helping Charlotte with a small problem-" Luffy got hit on

the head by Charlotte "OW! Why did I get hit?" "Hush Luffy!" "No no no, let the guy speak Lottie. What does he mean by 'a small problem'?" * _Damn it Luffy, you and_

 _your big mouth...*_ "Well, you gonna explain or what?!" "Yeah, no. I can tell you some other time if you'd like but now is definitely not a good time" Amelia glared at

her sister, thinking she was lying. Everyone stayed quiet for a while "Hmm... okay, but if you don't your gonna be in trouble" "Yeah, like I'm afraid of my own little

sister who's three years younger than me and who practically wears pink for any clothing" "Whatever, I'm heading off now. Bye!" And with that said, Amelia left "Man,

she's so clingy sometimes" "She's just worried about you" "I know, but she's worried way too much. Then again that's just like her, always worrying about the ones

she loves" Charlotte zoned out for a moment, then snapped back to reality "Well, that's settled. I'll find her tomorrow and if I have to use brute force to get her alone,

I will. I'll do whatever it takes to find out why she hates me, I just want things to go back to the way that they were once before. Don't you agree boys?" They

nodded, she smiled at them with a tilted head "I'm going to bed now, don't stay up to late cause we got school tomorrow" "Yes mum~" They said cheekily "Ah shut

up you little devils. Just don't go past ten or so, please?" "Don't worry, we won't" "Thank you!" She ran upstairs and went to bed.

* * *

 _Two girls were yelling at each other with no one else around, one of the girls was Charlotte "Why can't you just leave me alone, you fucking annoying princess?!" "I wanna know why you hate me so much, what have I done to you?!" The girl slapped Charlotte really hard across the face that it made her cheek very red and she fell to the ground_

 _"You just don't understand Rosette! Just take a hint, were not friends any more and never will be again cause you've stolen the one person that I've ever loved in my life and I'll never forgive you for it!" She took out something and aimed it at Charlotte "I HOPE YOU DIE A SLOW, PAINFUL AND HIDEOUS DEATH YOU STUPID BITCH!" And with that, she fired it at Charlotte's head._

* * *

Charlotte woke up with sweat running down her face and was panting hard "W-Woah, what the hell is going on? I can't stop getting these weird dreams ever since

they moved in. Fuu, I really wanna get along with you, we were friends for so long when we were younger and now you just hate me. Why?

* * *

 **TBC**

Thanks for reading, please leave a review and add this to your favourite stories if you liked it

Later!


	20. Chapter 20 The Talk

Hey guys, Princess Rosette here!  
Last time, Charlotte explained to the brothers she was having a bullying problem, but she was gonna solve it by talking to Fuu alone  
Enjoy!

* * *

The three arrived at school, Charlotte felt really nervous just thinking about the worse scenarios that could happen when she'd try to get her and Fuu alone. She held

onto Ace's hand tighter "On second thought I'm changing my mind you guys, I don't wanna talk to her any more" "You have to, if you don't things are just gonna get

worse for not just us but for you too!" "I-I can't, I'm just too scared of what will happen!" "Lottie, look at me!" Ace gripped Charlotte's shoulders "I promise you, if

you and her talk it out, things will get better and she'll stop this nonsense. Trust me, it'll all be over before you know it" Charlotte thought for a moment then nodded

"Okay" They walked into class and just as Charlotte was about to sit down, Peach and Daisy ran over to her. They were behaving very weirdly "What's wrong with you

two?" "Well, we were gonna save it till the end of the day but since it's too exciting to keep a secret, there's gonna be party tonight and all our friends are coming!"

"Really? Where's it gonna be at?" "Law's" * _Oh boy... This'll be a fun party(!)*_ "So, you gonna come tonight? You can't stay at home on a Friday Lottie" Charlotte

sighed in defeat "All right, I'll go. I've got nothing better to do" "Yes!" The two hugged Charlotte to nearly death "O-Okay, all I said was I-I'll go. It's not like I-I won

something, now let me b-breathe!" They released her "Oh and how's the '3 bitches problem' going?" "Don't freak when I tell you this but, I'm gonna try talking things

out with Fuu" "What?! After she back stabbed you?!" "It's the right thing to do Peach" "I guess" "Do you want us to go with you?" "No, I gotta do this on my own"

"True. Just to let you, know if anything happens then we've got your back no matter what got it?" "Yeah, I know" Fuu walked in and Charlotte looked down at her

desk to avoid making eye contact with Fuu. Luckily, Fuu ignored her and just sat down at her desk. The bad thing is, her desk was right behind Charlotte so she could

do anything bad. Fortunately for Charlotte, class ended before she knew it and she rushed out of there "Hey Lottie wait up!" Nebula yelled "Oh, sorry Neb. I just

wanted to get out of there before any more trouble happened between me and Fuu" "Have you thought about what your gonna do?" "Yeah, I might talk with her after

school" "Good idea, then this madness will finally end. I'm tired of people called me 'The Rosette's Freaky Friend'" "Seriously?" "Seriously" "I'm beginning to hate this

school now..." "Well it's a good thing it's Friday. Oh, by the way, are you going to the party tonight?" "Yeah, I was gonna ask you the same thing" "So you are going?"

"Yeah, are you?" "Course! I'm not gonna spend my Friday night at home on my own. Besides, I got nothing better to do" "Same here. Oh crap! We've been too busy

talking we haven't noticed the time. Quick, run!" The two girls ran to their class and just barely made it

 **The End Of School**

"Are you sure you don't want us to come with you?" Peach asked "Yeah, well teach that bitch to back stab you!" "No girls, I need to do this by myself. I wanna try and

reason with her on my own so things don't get worse" "Okay, well, we'll see you later" "Yeah, bye girls" "See you at home Lottie" "Bye guys" Charlotte waited until

Vivian and Pauline left Fuu, then she followed her up to the park * _Come on Charlotte, you can do this, the sooner you talk with her the better. Okay, let's get this_

 _over with*_ Charlotte stepped out from behind a wall and called out Fuu's name. She turned around and saw Charlotte "What d'you want? I thought I told you to leave

me alone" "I just wanna talk to you" Charlotte started to walk closer "Why did you put up those horrid posters of me around the school?" "What're you talking about?

What proof do you have that I-" "I saw the security videos and you were with Vivian and Pauline putting them up" Fuu didn't say anything, she knew she was caught

"So what? What does it matter to you?" "What does it matter to me? I'm hurt in the inside, you really made me feel like complete shit! Why are you suddenly against

me?" Fuu turned her head away from Charlotte "Just go away and leave me alone" "Not until you tell me why your acting different. Have I said something to upset

you?" "No" "Did you feel like you were feeling left out from the group or something?" "No" "Then what?! Just tell me, I can't keep guessing like this-" "BECAUSE

YOU'VE TAKEN SOMETHING AWAY FROM ME!" Charlotte stopped talking and stared at Fuu "What have I taken from you? I can't think of anything that I-" "Don't act

like you don't know! I've got the rumours to prove you wrong!" Fuu began to get tears in her eyes "I-I'll never forgive you, C-Charlene Rosette. You are always t-the

centre of attention and I'm always left behind i-in your shadow" "I-I don't understand, just tell me what I've taken from you-" "ACE!" Charlotte widened her eyes

"Ace?" Fuu began to cry harder "W-When I first saw Ace my h-heart was beating so fast I thought I was gonna die from a h-heart attack. Everyday, I was desperately

trying to tell him how I felt and when I heard about the rumour you two were a couple, it shattered me. D-Do you know how painful that feels?! Of course not, your

practically the p-popular girl in school and if that's not enough, maybe the whole w-world!" Charlotte didn't know how to respond to Fuu's speech "Fuu I... I don't

know what to say" "Of course you don't, you just think about your own happiness and what makes you happy. What about my happiness?! I hate you so much!"

Charlotte froze and felt like she was about to cry "Fuu, no that's not true. I-" "JUST SHUT UP ALREADY YOU SELFISH BITCH!" Fuu ran up to Charlotte and slapped her

hard on her cheek "I'm finally happy with Vivian and Pauline and there's nothing you can do to take that friendship away from me!" And with that, she ran off back

home "Fuu..." Charlotte picked herself up and walked back home.

 **When She Arrived**

The brothers were on the couch watching the TV "H-Hey guys" She covered her cheek with some of her hair. They turned around, jumped off the couch and went to

her "Hey, how did it go?" "Oh, i-it was fine" She lied "Just fine?" "Yeah, just fine. It was... it was..." She tried to fight back the tears that were beginning to come out

from her eyes "Hey, why are you crying? What happened?" Ace brushed back the hair in Charlotte's face and the two brothers widened their eyes "Why is your cheek

so red? What did she do to you?" Charlotte couldn't fight back the tears any more and let them all out "S-She slapped me when I found out why she was u-upset" Ace

put his hand on Charlotte's red cheek "What is wrong with her?" "S-She thinks I've... taken you away from her" "W-What?" Charlotte rested her head on Ace's chest

"She heard about one of the r-rumours and found out about u-us being a couple, so now she h-hates me for it" Ace wrapped his arms around Charlotte "I'm so sorry

Lottie" Luffy joined in with the hugging "Forget the party, were not going if your not up for it" "N-No, don't say that. I'm not gonna let Fuu ruin this party f-for me,

were going okay?" "Charlotte, you-" "Please Ace, if I can get over that just happen then I can definitely go to this party tonight" Ace took a moment to think to

himself, then sighed "Okay, if you think your up for it" Charlotte smiled and hugged Ace tighter "Thank you! I promise you, tonight is gonna be so much fun" She let

go of Ace "Speaking of, what time does it start?" "Around half seven" "Okay, we have about three and a half hours. You guys have something to wear right?" They

nodded "Great, I do too. We won't have to worry about that then. Have either of you eaten?" They shook their heads "We were waiting until you go back so we could

all eat together" Charlotte blushed slightly "You two are just two sweet, you know that?" "We know"

* * *

 **TBC**

Thanks for reading, what a talk those two had. What do you think will happen at Law's party? Stay tuned!

And like I promised some chapters ago, this will have the Truth Or Dare thing in it so get excited for this next chapter :)

Later!


	21. Chapter 21 Truth Or Dare

Hey guys, Princess Rosette here!  
Last chapter, we found out Fuu hated Charlotte because she (supposedly) stole Ace away from her  
Enjoy!

* * *

 **Three And A Half Hours Later**

Ace and Luffy were downstairs waiting for Charlotte, who was still upstairs putting on the finishing touches "I gotta say, I've never really worn a tux before and yet I

look good" Luffy exclaimed "Same here" "Is she ready yet?" "Not sure, she usually doesn't take this long to get ready. Lottie, are you done yet?" "I'm coming out

now!" The moment the two brothers saw Charlotte, they were completely stunned for words. She had her hair in curls with golden hoop ear rings and golden hoop

bracelets, a long purple dress with her breasts exposed a little and purple heels. She had a purple clutch purse in her right hand for her phone and keys "Wow, you

look pretty Charlotte" "Thank you Luffy" Charlotte looked at Ace "Well Ace? What d'ya think?" Ace stared at Charlotte and was still too stunned for words "Y-You look

really beautiful" He finally said with a slight blush on his face "Thank you Ace. You know, you boys don't look so bad yourselves. I've never seen you guys wearing

tuxes before and I gotta say, for a first try you both look pretty cool" "Thanks" "Come on, lets get going or they're gonna start the party without us" "Uh, I'm pretty

sure he has already" "What?! What're standing around for, come on!" Luffy rushed out the house "Luffy, calm down would ya?! It doesn't matter if we get there on

time or no- oh forget it, he's already gone..." "Lets try and catch up with him, shall we?" "Right" They managed to catch up with Luffy and they walked to Law's house

 **They Arrived At Law's**

"Hey guys! You three look good" Nebula said "Thanks, so do you. I really love that black dress of yours!" "Thanks, Shadow bought it for me for my birthday 4 months

ago and this is actually the first time I've worn it since there wasn't any other special occasions. Speaking of dresses, I love yours!" Ace and Luffy left the two girls to

talk and they went over their friends. After about a few hours, everyone was having a good time ad then Peach decided to make an announcement "Truth or dare?!"

"Yeah, it's the perfect way to end the night. What d'you guys say?" "Yeah, let's play!" "I'm in!" "This should be fun" Everyone wanted to play, everyone but one

person "Count me out y'all" "What, why Charlotte?!" "After last time with Amelia, I'm not playing. I'm not embarrassing myself again" "Oh come on, it's just a game"

"No way! Forget it" Amelia smirked "Wussing out big sis? I thought you weren't scared of anything?" Charlotte turned and glared at her younger sister "Shut up Mills,

I was publicly humiliated by you because of this game and I'm not risking that chance again!" Charlotte faced the other way and folded her arms "Tell you what

Lottie, how bout we don't dare anyone to do anything outside this house or anything illegal? Does that sound fair?" Charlotte looked at Samus, still not convinced

"And if you don't want to say the truth or do the dare, you have to take a shot" "Amelia! Are you crazy?! Your only 16!" "So? Me and Peach began to drink when we

were 16" Daisy said "What the fuck girls! Are you both stupid or what?!" Charlotte stared at her friends, who were all smirking at her and their eyebrows were raised

"...Oh alright, fine. I'll play" "Yes!"

 **Everyone Grabbed A Chair And Sat In A Circle**

"So who's going first?" "Ladies first!" "Why?" "It's regulations Kidd, that's why!" "What shitty regulations are you going on about blondie?" "How about we just draw

straws?" "Fair enough, I guess" Daisy grabbed some straws and cut them, she left two long ones uncut. Everyone chose a straw and drew, as fate would have it

Charlotte got one of the long straws "Oh great, I'm first" And her sister got the other one "Oh no..." "Oh yes" Charlotte didn't hesitate and quickly asked her "Amelia,

truth or dare?" * _I'm_ _definitely not picking dare, who knows what she'd do to me! But if I choose truth, I bet she'll ask if I have a crush on anyone and try_

 _to embarrass me in front of everyone, I wish I never humiliated her...*_ "I choose... um, truth I guess" Charlotte grinned, Amelia knew straight away she was in for it

"Do you like anyone in this room?" * _Dammit, I knew it!*_ "Umm... m-maybe" "Yes or no? You can't say maybe, it doesn't count~" Amelia's face went bright red and

she covered it with both hands "Ugh, okay fine. Yes" "Great, now who is it?" "No, I'm not answering that! If I asked you that, you definitely wouldn't wanna answer

either!" "Touché Mills" * _Yes! Thank god I don't have to answer my sister*_ "Okay, your turn Amelia" She looked around the circle "Uhh, Daisy. Truth or dare?" "I'm

willing to do a dare. Bring it on!" Amelia grabbed a bottle of alcohol "I dare you to drink all this" "Mills, you must be crazy to thinks she's gonna drink all tha-" Daisy

took the bottle from Amelia and began drinking. Within 20 seconds, it was all gone. Charlotte's jaw dropped and everyone was so surprised but Peach "Asking her

that was pretty pointless since she does that at bars all the time anyway" "I think I can tell" "My turn!" After a good half an hour, everyone had asked each other

truths and dares "Okay, one last one. Uhh, Charlotte!" Charlotte looked at Nebula "Truth or dare?" Charlotte gave herself a moment and thought "You know what? I

haven't done a dare yet, so I choose that!" Nebula grinned "Perfect" She looked over at Peach and Daisy and the two girls grabbed some clothes "What're y'all up to?"

Nebula gave Charlotte the clothes "I dare you to do the whole of the levan polka dance by Hatsune Miku!" Charlotte wanted to grab a gun and shoot Nebula "Are you

fucking kidding me right now?! Forget I said dare, I'd rather take a shot" "Uh-uh, you can't skip this dare. This is the last one were gonna do, so we might as well

have fun with this one" Charlotte frowned at her friends "I hate all of you, you know that?" "We love you too" Charlotte was about to leave to change "Oh wait, here's

the wig as well" "You girls can just go straight to hell" After 5 minutes, Charlotte came back wearing Hatsune Miku's clothes "We know you don't like wearing skirts,

so you can have shorts instead" * _That still doesn't change anything. After this, these girls are gonna die!*_ She got on the table and got into the starting position, the

music began playing and Charlotte started dancing it. Her friends were trying hard not to laugh but they just couldn't keep it in any more and ended up bursting out

with laughter "I HATE EVERYONE IN THIS ROOM, SCREW YOU GUYS!" "Y-You can't stop, you n-need to do t-the whole t-thing!" Charlotte continued and when the

song was finally over, she ran upstairs and changed into her regular clothes again. She came downstairs with an extremely pissed off look "Oh don't be so upset. At

least now it's over" "I swear on my life, I'm never playing this with you guys again..." And with that, she stormed out the house "We better go after her" "Right, see

ya guys!" "See you on Monday you two" Ace and Luffy left and tried catching up to her "Lottie, wait up!" She didn't stop and kept walking "Come on, it was just a

dare" She stopped and looked at them "You guys weren't the one who had to do it, so shut up!" They chuckled at her "Come on, it could have been worse" "Yeah, you

could have done that dance in the skirt in front of the whole world!" Charlotte was still pissed, but she couldn't help but smile at them "Even if I'm extremely mad

with everyone, you two still manage to put a smile on my face" She hugged them both "Well, we do our best and sometimes we do it without even trying" She rolled

her eyes and giggled "Well you sure didn't try it this time. Come on, let's head back now" "Yeah!" The three walked back home.

* * *

 **TBC**

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. If you liked, leave a review and favourite this story

Later!


	22. Chapter 22 Let's Have Some Fun

Hey guys, Princess Rosette here!

Last chapter, the gang played truth or dare at a party

 **HUGE WARNING** on this one, find out on your way down. If you don't wanna know, then leave now!

Enjoy!

* * *

"It's Saturday!" Luffy yelled "Yes Luffy and it also means we get to sleep in so why your screaming 'it's Saturday' at the top of your lungs at 9AM, no one will know"

"Well I have homework to finish and I need your help guys" "Seriously Luffy? I'll help with it but you've just woken us both up and why now, can't it wait till this

afternoon?" "Good point and I can't think on an empty stomach. Time for breakfast!" "You barely think at all" Charlotte and Ace said to themselves "Alright, what do

y'all want?"

 **Later That Afternoon**

"Charlotte! Ace! Homework!" "Were coming, geez! Has he ever heard of the word 'patience' or what?" "Tell me about it Lottie" They went into the room and sat down

"A'ight, so what's the homework" "Umm, will you two know about this though?" "I'm sure we might have already done whatever it is your work is" "Oh great! So you

both know about 'sex' then?" Charlotte spat out her drink and the two glared at the younger male "W-What did you just say?" "What, sex? Is it something I can't

know about?" Charlotte leaned over to Ace "He's in complete denial. I ain't explaining this to him!" "Well I'm not either!" "Your both boys, you'll have an easier time

giving him all the details whilst I'm gonna struggle with it!" "Well I-" "Guys? What's going on?" Charlotte's face turned completely red "W-Well, y-ya see Luffy. I-It's

kind of hard to e-explain this to you but" Charlotte got up "Since I can't explain it, Ace will!" "What?!" "Sorry I owe you thanks love ya bye!" She whispered then ran

out the room "What's with her?" * _That sneaky little Rosette! She's gonna be sorry, but now how am I gonna explain sex to Luffy? ... Oh! This is gonna be good and_

 _Charlotte will be able to 'owe me'*_ "Well Luffy I'll tell you how it works, but we'll have to wait a while" "Okay, this isn't due until Tuesday anyway" * _Lottie, your gonna_

 _wish you never left me alone with Luffy_ * After a while, it was lunch time and Charlotte was in the kitchen cooking. She finished and called out for the two brothers.

They didn't come downstairs after 5 minutes "Hmm, that's odd they usually come down straight away. I wonder if Ace's is still explaining to Luffy the whole process, I

better go up there and at least help out poor Ace. I hope he hasn't suffered to much, I feel pretty bad for leaving him on his own" She began to walk upstairs and

thought about all the questions her little brother would have been asking Ace, she quickly changed her mind when she saw them on the floor asleep "Really guys?

- _Sigh_ \- What am I gonna do with these two? Huh, what's that?" She saw a note that was on the floor, she went over to it and picked it up. She didn't hear Luffy

getting up off the floor 'Turn around' "Why have I gotta-" Suddenly, Luffy put his arms under hers and wrapped his legs round her waist, she was now trapped! "What

the- Luffy!" "Like this Ace?" "Yep, good job Luffy" Ace got up and headed towards Charlotte and Luffy, he knelt down in front of them "W-What're you two d-doing?!

Release me Luffy!" She began to wriggle about trying to break free but Ace kept her still "Quit moving around so much, I'm still trying to teach Luffy here what he

needs to know for his work, ya know?" A thought popped into Charlotte's mind, Ace wasn't really going to do that was he?

 **WARNING HERE!**

"So what's next Ace?" "Just grab her breasts and just play with them" "W-WHAT?! Luffy, don't you dare-" Luffy grabbed both Charlotte's breasts and began to play around with them "D-Da fuck!" "Like this?" "Yep, just keep doing that till I tell you it's enough" "S-Stop it already! Y-Your both dead when I get f-free" A while later, Ace told Luffy it was enough.

"Now what?" Ace smirked and took Charlotte's top off, revealing her in her purple bra "Hey, your breasts look like two big chunks of meat. It makes me hungry now~" "Luffy, what the hell are you talking abo-" Before she knew it, Luffy and Ace switched places and Luffy bit onto Charlotte's right breast "A-Agh!" Ace was feeling a little bit jealous so he joined in and the two brothers began to lick and bite her breasts, one for each of them. It was like her boobs were actually meat "Enjoying yourself Luffy?" "Yeah, although they don't really have any taste but it doesn't matter" "L-Luffy, A-Ace. Please..." Ace leaned into Charlotte's ear "This is what you get for leaving me with Luffy to explain sex" She looked at Ace with a hard blush on her face "P-Please Ace, s-stop it" Ace chuckled "No can do Lottie, sorry. It's outta my league now and any further from this point"

She glared at Ace, then looked back at Luffy who was still licking and biting her breast "This thing keeps getting in the way, I'm gonna take it off okay Charlotte?" "Good idea Luffy" "W-Wait what?! I-" Luffy unhooked Charlotte's bra and it fell off "L-Luffy, Ace! What're you-" They began to lick her nipples, she could hear the sucking noises they were making and it was making her moan and pant like crazy. Could they have been any louder?! She saw Luffy was seriously enjoying himself because he just kept sucking and biting! She pushed Luffy's head off "What are you Luffy, a monster?!" "Sorry, but your nipples are like *Shijimi's. I feel like I'm really eating some!" "W-Well they're not, s-so quit it a-already!" "Is that it Ace?" "Nope, there is still a whole lot more to go" "Are you bloody serious right now?!"

"Go behind her again, Luffy" "Okay" Luffy got up and sat behind Charlotte again with his arms under hers and legs wrapped around her waist "Uh, Ace?" "What's up Luffy?" "There's something going on with my lower half. It seems to be twitching upwards" Charlotte froze * _Oh dear_ _god, please don't let it be what I think it is!_ * She looked down at Luffy's lower half and unfortunately for her, she was right * _He's got an ERECTION! How the fuck did he get an erection so quickly?!*_ "O-Okay, I-I think we should l-leave it here for no-" "It's starting to hurt now and I think it's getting hard. What does this mean?" "That Luffy is called an 'erection', and that happens when you get turned on by something so judging by that you must have been turned on by Lottie or something" "How do I stop it?" Ace looked at Charlotte, giving her the signal to do the next step "Go on Lottie, tell him what to do next?" "N-No way Ace! F-Forget it..." "Come on, I thought you wanted to help him with his work? Or are you just a let-downer?" Those words sunk into Charlotte brain, she knew Ace was challenging her, so she had no other choice and turned her head to Luffy

"Y-You gotta put 'it' inside m-me Luffy..." "I what?" Her face couldn't have been any redder "I-I ain't s-saying it t-twice! F-Figure it out y-yourself" It took Luffy a couple of minutes to finally figure out what she meant "Oh, I get it! So, my dick had to go inside you" She nods with embarrassment "Okay, what about you Ace?" Luffy asked "What?" "Do you have an 'erection' as well?" Ace could feel himself a bit hard after all that "Y-Yeah Ace, do you?" Charlotte asked, already knowing the answer by looking at his crotch. Ace tutted and turned his head the other way "So when can we start?" "I'd say right now" "Great!" Luffy didn't hesitate to take of his pants and boxers and neither did Ace "You as well Charlotte!" Luffy commanded "O-Okay, wait a s-sec"

She began to feel really embarrassed as she took off her trousers and panties "S-Satisfied you t-two?" "Not quite Lottie" Ace whispered into her ear "So you stick it at the front, where do I put mine?" "There" Ace said, pointing at her ass "Isn't that gonna hurt?" "Mine's no difference" "Okay" Luffy put the tip of his hard and erected member into Charlotte, making her shut her eyes tightly in pain "Huh, it's to small. I can't fit it in Ace" Ace saw, in the corner of his eye, the bottle of lube and two condoms "Hey Luffy, grab that bottle and those condoms then put some of the liquid on your hands, maybe that'll help" "All right" Luffy stretched his arms out and grabbed the bottle and condoms, he pulled his arm back and put some of the liquid onto his hands

"So I just stick my fingers in here?" Ace nodded. Luffy inserted his wet fingers into Charlotte, making her flinch "I-It hurts!" She groaned out "S-Sorry Charlotte!" He pulled his fingers out "Was I hurting you?" "Q-Quite a bit, yeah" "Your hole is just to small" Luffy whined * _It's your dick that's too big_ * "Can you please just not rush it? I can't take it in that fast you know?" "Keep trying, but be a bit more softer Luffy" "Yeah okay" Luffy stuck his fingers in again but slower. This time, Charlotte didn't do anything. It didn't hurt that time "Charlotte" She didn't turn her head "I'm gonna put it in now" The moment Luffy said that he grabbed her waist and entered her, ( _wearing the_ _condom as well_ ) making her moan "W-Wow, it went in! A-Awesome!" Ace put his condom on, spread Charlotte legs open then entered her and she screamed out in pain as she felt them both thrusting into her "W-Wait, I-I can't take b-both of you at the same t-time!" Ace thought for a moment then he had an idea "L-Luffy, I have an idea. W-When you thrust in I-I'll thrust out, then when I thrust in you thrust out. G-Got it?" Luffy agrees and they kept that rhythm going.

Charlotte felt like she was about to lose control, their thrusts were making her moan like crazy "A-Ace, L-Luffy" All three were sweating and didn't know how much longer they would last- "A-Agh!" One of them hit Charlotte's sweet spot, which made her moan a little louder with excitement "T-There! Thrust harder t-there! It feels really g-good!" Although Luffy still didn't quite get what was happening, he just did whatever his older brother and sister told him to do so he thrusted harder into Charlotte and so did Ace * _I shouldn't be enjoying this, this is just so wrong! I can't have sex with both of them and Luffy's my little brother on top of that, but were not blood related. Either way, it's not right! But this feels really amazing, I don't want it to ever end*_ "G-Guys, it feels l-like something about to c-come out!" "I-It's okay Luffy, t-that's normal. J-Just let it h-happen. A..agh! H-Harder, you g-guys!" "L-Lottie, y-you feel so g-good..." Charlotte tried to hold on for a bit longer, but she couldn't handle it any more and let out one more moan then she had an organism. Soon after, the two brothers had reached their limit and came inside their condoms.

The males pulled out of Charlotte and she collapsed onto the floor, panting hard. Some of Luffy's cum accidentally landed onto Charlotte's back "Luffy" She said with an angry tone "Why is there something warm on my back?" "Oh, that!" Luffy rubbed noses with Charlotte's "That's just my scent marking" Charlotte punched Luffy's head, giving him a huge lump, Ace chuckled at Luffy but then froze in fear after seeing Charlotte looking at him really evilly. She then gave him a huge lump on his head "You guys are so perverted..." Charlotte grabbed her clothes and went into the shower to clean up, then the brothers did the same thing after they regain conciousness.

 **END OF WARNING**

Not long after, Luffy went back to finish his homework "I outta kill the both of you!" "Oh calm down Lottie, I already apologized for that didn't I?" "I don't care if you

hang me a dozen boxes of strawberries with that apology, what just happened it gonna stay in my brain still the day that I die!" "Well I-" "Guys, I have something to

tell you" Luffy said as he came down the stairs "Was it it Luffy?" "Turns out I misread the word. It wasn't sex after all, it's 'Hex'." Ace and Charlotte glared at Luffy

"What?!" Charlotte got up from the couch "Damn it Luffy, what the hell?!" She saw he had a book in his hands "Let me see that" She took the book from Luffy's hands

and looked at it carefully "This isn't even homework, this is a book of spells for people who think they're magicians or something!" "Yeah, I forgot that I borrowed it

from the school library, and another thing is my teacher said the word 'sex' because someone in the class was making a joke about it, so I must have thought this

was homework but there is none" There was a dark aura coming out from Charlotte "Eh, Charlotte, you okay?" Luffy soon found out his answer when she hit the two

of them on the head again "I OUTTA FREEZE YOU TWO TO DEATH!" "Sorry..." Charlotte stormed off upstairs, hoping to completely forget what just happened today.

* * *

 **TBC**

Thanks for reading, go grab some tissues and clean up your nose-bleeds :3 (If you actually did get any)

*Shijimi:Corbicula Clam

Later!


	23. Chapter 23 School Competition

Hey guys, Princess Rosette here!

We had a bit of a crazy and naughty chapter last time, poor Charlotte xD

Enjoy!

* * *

 **The Next Day**

The three pirates were upstairs in Charlotte's bedroom, sitting on her bed. Charlotte had her arms folded and she was frowning, looking away from the brothers

"Come on Charlotte, your not still mad at us are you? We said we're sorry" "Hmph!" "I take it that's a yes then?" Ace sighed and thought about just giving up, until

Charlotte spoke "I'm not mad" "Oh, your not?" "No, not at you Luffy" "Not me? Then, what about Ace?" She didn't reply "I-I dunno, a little bit" "Why're you still mad

with Ace and not me?" She turned and face the brothers "I don't know, I can't quite explain why I'm still mad but I... I just am. But I don't hate you oh no, even after

'that', I could never bring myself to hate either of you no matter what happens" They all stayed quiet for a while until Ace finally said something to break the silence

"Okay, but I think we should talk this out. Luffy" "Right, I'll leave you guys" Luffy left the room for the other two to talk "So, you gonna explain?" "Well, you didn't

have to explain him sex by doing me! It felt so weird" "So why didn't you ask to stop if you didn't like it? You know we would have" "Because-" She couldn't finish her

sentence, why didn't she stop them if she didn't like it? "I don't know really, I guess maybe I did enjoy it a little" "Wait, what?" Charlotte turned bright red within two

seconds "I-I mean I, well y-you and Luffy were. Well... AGH!" She covered her face "I can't explain it and now I feel so dirty for saying I enjoyed it! I'm so sorry I'm

so dirty minded..." Ace smiled a little then gently grabbed Charlotte's hands and removed them from her face "Don't be embarrassed Lottie" "O-Of course I'm

embarrassed! I just admit to you that I liked you and Luffy doing me and I didn't stop it, I feel so disgusting! I-" She stopped speaking when she felt Ace's lips on

hers "It's okay, we all have a dirty side even me. There's no need to be shy about it" "A-Ace..." She finally let it go and giggled, Ace kissed her forehead and rubbed

her hair "Hey, don't do that I ain't a little kid!" "Oh yes you are~" "No I'm not, just cause your 11 months older than me doesn't mean I'm a kid!" "- **cough** \- 1 year

 **-cough** -" "Shut up you!" Charlotte tackled Ace and pinned him to the bed "Your so horrid" "Oh don't worry, I can be nice at times" She giggled then kissed him

 **At School Next Day**

"- **sigh** \- Another crappy week at school..." "Yep, best life ever (!) So what did you do on the weekend Lottie?" "U-Umm, n-not much really" "Seriously?" "Y-Yeah, it

was kind of a shitty weekend" "Well I can't complain, I did too actually. There was nothing to do really after that party" "Don't remind me of Friday night please, I'm

still pissed off with you guys for making me do that" "Ha ha ha, sorry" * **DING** * "And there's the bell, time for our first class" After four classes, they had break and

now it was lunch. Everyone sat outside in their usual spot "So Charlotte, what happened on Friday? Did you settle things with Fuu?" "Hmm, not quite" "What do you

mean? - **gasp** \- What did she do to you?!" "She slapped me because she was-" "See?! I knew it was a bad idea for Lottie to go on her own! The one time she needs

back-up from us and we didn't give it to her-" "I'm not finished yet Sam!" "What did she do before or after that?" "The reason why she slapped me is because... She

loved Ace and, supposedly, I stole him from her" The girls gasped "That stuck up brat! She does all of that over jealousy?! She is such a little baby, she should just

get over it! Besides, Ace is definitely not into her I mean who would be?" "Yeah... Um girls, you need to know something" "What?" "Follow me" Charlotte took her girl

friends behind a building "What's up?" "Ya see, the rumour about Ace and me being a couple was...true" "No way! Seriously?!" "Yeah but that's the only rumour that

is true, the rest are all a bunch of lies!" "Don't worry, we knew that" "I just can't believe you guys have been dating for 10 whole years! Yet were the same age and

me and Daisy don't have one..." "Aww, don't worry Pea. I'm sure you'll find your love one eventually" "I hope so, I'm tired of being single" "Hahaha, come on let's

head back to our guy friends" "Yeah" They went back and saw Luffy all excited "Hey Charlotte, check this out!" Luffy handed her a poster "A talent competition?"

"Yeah, the teacher just put it up. It looks really cool!" "And your showing me this why?" "Cause your gonna enter it!" Luffy grinned cheekily "W-WHAT?! That's not

something for you to decide for me!" Charlotte's phone vibrated, she looked at it for 3 seconds then put it back "Yeah, you should enter it Lottie!" "HUH?! Not you

girls too!" "Come on, you have a great singing voice. You'll win for sure" "I told you no!" "Come on don't be such a wimp" "I'm not being a wimp Sam I just-" "So

you'll do it then?" "I never said I would-" "Then your doing it!" "What part of no do y'all not understa-" "She is doing it!" "I SAID NO!" Charlotte yelled, which made

her friends stop talking "I'm not doing this okay? I am not talented at all, what on earth made you guys think I was?!" "But Charlotte-" "I'm sorry, but no is no and

that's final!" Charlotte said and ran off "I didn't mean to upset her, I thought she would want to do something like this" "Seems to me like she's hiding something

from us again" "When isn't she?" "Well we'll find out one way or another"

 **At Home**

The three returned home, Charlotte ran upstairs into her room without saying a word "Charlotte?" "Is she still upset about the competition thing?" "Could be, don't

worry, I'll find out" "I wanna find out too!" The two brothers went upstairs, Charlotte's door was shut. They put their ears on the door and heard... singing! "Is that

her?" "If it is, she's really good!"

 _You've got that James Dean, daydream, look in your eyes_

 _And I got that red lip classic thing that you like_

 _And when we go crashing down we come back every time, cause we never go out of style we never go out of style_

 _You've got that long hair, sling back white t-shirt_

 _And I got that good girl thing and a tight little skirt and when we go crashing down we come back every time_

 _Cause we never go out of style, we never go out style_

"She is so good at singing, yet she doesn't want to enter. I wonder why?" "Maybe she has stage fright?" "Could be, let's find out" Ace knocked on the door "Yeah,

come in!" "Hey Charlotte" "Oh, hi guys. What's up?" "Nothing, just checking to see if you were all right is all. You ran up here without saying anything" "Yeah I was

just... listening to my music" "You sure that's all you were doing? You weren't, perhaps, singing to it as well?" Charlotte froze "I... no, if you heard singing that was

just the music which is set to really high sound" Ace glared at Charlotte, hoping she'd say more than that "Hmm, okay if you say so" "Good, for second there I though

you were gonna attack me or something by the way you were looking at me. But I'm fine, really don't worry" She gave them a what seemed to be a fake smile "Well,

okay" They left the room and didn't see Charlotte grip onto her bed sheets with tears flowing down her face * _I want to do the competition I really do, but I'm not_

 _gonna risk the chances of someone getting hurt by me or by anyone of those three. It's just too risky, I'm sorry everyone...*_

* * *

 **TBC**

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed :)

Taylor Swift- Style was the song, I don't own it

Later!


	24. Chapter 24 Win Or Lose?

Hey guys, Princess Rosette here!  
At the school there is a talent competition and Charlotte's friends want her to enter but she refuses to, why though?  
Enjoy!

* * *

Charlotte stayed in her room just staring up at the ceiling "What am I gonna do? If I enter, they'll just embarrass me and hurt my friends and if I don't the others are gonna be suspicious, plus Ace and Luffy heard me singing so they now know about it but think it was my music. Ugh, why does life have to be so complicated?!" She sat up "I wanna talk to someone about this, but who though? None of my friends are any help cause they just wanna fight, the boys are the same and my sister doesn't need to get involved in this crap. Who is left?!" She gave it a thought, then she had it "Of course, it's so obvious! Why didn't I think of this before?! She's always helped me out with everything so I'm sure this is no different"

She grabbed her phone, ran out her room and headed downstairs "Later boys, I'm heading out I'll be back whenever!"

"Wait hold on a sec-" But she was already out the door and gone "Wonder where she's off to in such a hurry?" "Who knows? At least she's out of her room"

Charlotte ran at her fastest to the one person who she needed the most at times like this. Hours later, she came back and was actually happy. The two brothers watched as she sat next to them

"Hiya guys, I'm back"

"Hey, where did you go?"

"Oh, just needed to see someone to help me with a certain problem" She said as she grinned cheekily

"Well can you tell us?" She stuck her tongue out "Nu-uh"

"Why not?"

"It's a secret, don't worry you'll find out on the day of the competition"

"Wait, so your entering? I thought you said-"

"Well now I've thought about it and I wanna do it"

"What changed your mind all of a sudden?" Ace asked in suspicion

"What changed was that... you guys were right in the first place, I guess I just didn't wanna admit it or show off too much you know?"

"That's understandable. Just don't worry us like that again, you had us thinking you were upset again"

"My bad, sorry. How's about we go have some meat, eh?"

"Yeah meat!" Luffy cheered with arms in the air

 **The Next Day**

"Hi guys!" "Oh, hey Charlotte. What's got you so happy?" Samus wondered

"She won't tell us but what she did say was that she's gonna enter the competition" Ace said

"Really?! That's awesome, what are you gonna do? Are you gonna sing?" Peach said in excitement

"Well I was thinking of doing that but I also want a band. Any of you play anything?"

Everyone shook their head "Aw really? Shoot!"

"Well..." Charlotte looked at Ace in concern "Well what Ace?"

"Come see me and Luffy after school and you'll get your band in no time"

"Really?! Okay!"

What the others didn't know was that a certain jealous brunette and her two friends were eavesdropping on them and heard everything "So she decided to change her mind even at the risk of everything we told her we'd do. That little bitch!" Fuu said angrily

"She's so annoying, we can't let her beat us" Vivian said

"How are we gonna stop her? Her friends are always backing her up and that high pitched blondie is making things easier since she's such a softie and a little baby" Pauline said in jealousy

"Well if we can't stop any one of them, then were gonna have to just go with what we told her we'd do and humiliate her so much she'll never be allowed to show her face in this school or anywhere else again" Fuu said smirking, then they left to plot their evil plan

After school, Ace and Luffy took Charlotte to the music room "What're we doing here you guys? And why is there a drum kit set up along with an electric guitar?" Ace and Luffy looked at each other and nodded, Luffy went to the drums and Ace put on the guitar and started playing.

Charlotte widened her eyes in shock * _No way, these two sound so good! I'm surprised Luffy even played an instrument and so well too*_ She clapped and clapped until they finished playing. The two took a bow "That was awesome you guys! I never knew you two played anything and I'm quite surprised Luffy plays something so well"

"Thanks, we started playing a few days after we started school"

"I wondered why the teachers would always come in asking for you"

"Well now you know"

"Yeah, I guess" Charlotte saw the two brothers staring at her "What's up guys?"

"We know you were singing in your room yesterday"

Charlotte turned red and covered her face "Ugh! Why did you listen?!"

"We were curious" Luffy said "We thought that you ended up having another fight again, like always"

Charlotte removed her hand from her face and smiled at them "Well, now you know about the singing and you think it's good let's get practising!"

"Yeah! Were gonna win this thing" Luffy said in confidence. Charlotte and Ace laughed at him, thinking that he could be right for once

"I'll try coming up with the lyrics for it and you guys can get the beat going"

"Sounds like a plan Lottie" And so, the three pirate friends got to work to win the competition together as one

 **Next Month, 10 October**

"I'm so excited! The competition is only a few days away and I still can't believe we've been to school for a whole month now. It kinda feels like we've only started" Charlotte said

"How?" Samus asked rhetorically

"Dunno, I'm very weird"

All of her friends nodded and said, "Yes you are" She rolled her eyes at them and giggled quietly

Suddenly Fuu and the other two got near the gang, Charlotte just ignored them but one of them coughed out a sentence which got her blood pumping in a bad way. She quickly turned her head to the three girls and growled

"Charlotte, what's wrong?" Nebula asked

"... Sorry, I think I heard Fuu say something"

"Don't let her get to you, her and the other two are just doing it to annoy you" Peach said already having the experience of what Pauline did to her when she was younger

"Yeah, your right Peach" But they came around again and this time Charlotte heard Fuu "- **cough** \- Your mum's - **cough** \- a skank"

Charlotte slammed her hands on the table hard "Bitch, the fuck you just say bout my mother?! Say that again but to my face!" She yelled

"Sure" Fuu turned and stood right in front of Charlotte" Your mum is... a skank" She spat out

"THAT TEARS IT!" Charlotte screamed and she attacked Fuu

"Charlotte, no!" Everyone was trying to hold Charlotte back, but she was just too strong and was too concentrated on beating Fuu up

"You are such a backstabbing jealous bitch! Why can't you just get over it?!"

"Why don't you just stop being such a slut?!"

"FOR THE LAST TIME, I'M NOT A SLUT!" The teachers came in and asked what had happened

Fuu fake cried and put on a little act so the teachers would believe her "It was horrible sir, I was just trying to be nice and she was being so mean and started hitting me"

"That's so not true! You insulted my mother and you know how I feel about that!"

"I never said anything about her, why are you mean to me?"

"Your the one who's mean you backstabber!"

"Girls, enough!" Yelled the teacher, the two stopped and stared at each other

"Since neither of you are willing to confess the truth, I'm gonna have to expel both of you"

"EXPEL?!" They screeched

"Sir wait, Charlotte didn't mean to go crazy she can't control herself sometimes" Peach said

"It does not matter, she still physically harmed another student which is against school rules. I'm sorry but my mind has already been made up, these two must be expelled at once!"

Charlotte almost dropped dead, what was she gonna do? After all the hard work her Ace and Luffy did for the competition, was she really gonna have to give it all up over one fight?

Suddenly, Peach told the teacher if they would take a look at the footage that was caught on the camera, so they did. The good news was that Charlotte didn't get expelled and was still allowed to be in the competition, but the bad news was that she was punished for it and had to not come in for 2 days. Fuu had the same punishment

"That's fine by us" They said and all returned to normal

The three friends stayed behind to continue practising for the competition, luckily Charlotte didn't have 3 days off school or she would have missed the competition. However, she was struggling to concentrate when she was singing as she usually sung out of key or forgot some of the words

"Is everything okay Charlotte? You seem a bit distracted" Ace said, concerned

"Yeah, sort of. I'm still a little ticked after that whole fight that happened this afternoon"

"Don't let her get to you, she's just doing it to get your attention and make you upset"

"Yeah, your right. That's how girls work unfortunately but at least it's not all of them"

"Yeah, like you and your friends" Luffy added

"True, all right let's forget about today and just get this over with. I really wanna get outta here before I start any more trouble" The three carried on with their work until 5 then they left school

For two days the two brothers came home on their own and Ace would give Charlotte whatever homework they had to do

 **Day Of The Competition!**

"Ooh I can't wait to see you guys perform, your gonna be awesome!" Nebula said

"I hope so, I've never been this nervous before" Charlotte said nervously

"Don't worry you'll be fine, it's not like anything embarrassing is gonna happen-"

"Don't jinx it Rosie! If I had a beli for every time someone said that and something actually happened it would fill my whole wallet" Charlotte started panicking

"Calm down, I take it back I didn't mean it. I also didn't think it would freak you out that badly"

"Oh great, look who's next you guys..." Samus said in annoyance

"Wonder what they're gonna do?" Zelda said

"Who cares really? I certainly don't"

Charlotte stared at her enemies that were standing on the stage all proud-like, but she just rolled her eyes. The three got the little microphones onto their ears as the music began to play in the background

 **(** **Fuu)**

 _She got a body like an hour glass, but I can give it to you all the time! She got a booty like a candle light, but I can send you into overdrive! See anybody could be bad to you, you need a good girl to blow your mind_

 **(All three)**

 _Bang Bang, into the room! I know you want it, Bang Bang all over you, I let you have it. Wait a minute let me take you there, wait a minute_

 _Bang Bang, there goes your heart! I know you want it, Back Back seat of my car, I'll let you have it! Wait a minute, let me take you there, wait a minute_

 **(Pauline)**

 _She mighta let you hold her hand in school, but Imma show you how to graduate! No I don't need to hear ya talk the talk, cause baby show me what your mama gave!_

 _You've got a very big..., love but don't say nothing. See any body could be good to you, you need a bad girl to blow your mind_

"Aww man, they're actually good!" Daisy said

"Yeah, good at faking and look at the way they dance! They look like they're in a strip club or something" Samus joked. The others laughed quietly but Charlotte didn't, she was too busy thinking if they would actually lose

"I'll be back I gotta go to the bathroom to freshen up" She said getting up

"Hurry back I think you guys are next"

 **xxx**

Charlotte rushed into the bathroom, turned the tap on and washed her face * _Come on Rosette, pull yourself together! Don't let her get to you, you've come so far and now is the moment to show her what your still made of!*_

Then the door opened, she turned and saw the last people she wanted to see "Hello Lottie~" They teased

"Oh what do y'all want now?" She said with an annoyed tone

"Your actually gonna do this even after what we said we'd do to you?" Fuu reminded her, Charlotte lowered her head in shame and worry

 **Flashback**

Charlotte looked at her phone for 3 seconds then put it away, the message was - _I know you heard about the talent competition, don't even think about entering cause were gonna win! If you do, you will never be able to show your face here again, we've got something you really don't any one to see, not even Ace._..- Which now explains why she didn't want to enter the competition before

 **Back To Present Time**

She looked up at the three again "You know what? Let em know about it, in fact, let the whole school know if you want cause I'm not backing out of this. I've still got my real friends to cheer me on and I don't care what you think any more, I never did at the start I just let y'all annoy me and to this day I still don't even know why cause it just made this whole thing worse. I wonder what would have happened if I had just never even talked back to you? But I can't turn back time and redo the scene again but what I can do is tell you this" She took a small step forward

"If you guys wanna keep hating me, fine I don't care, your entitled to do that. But just stop bothering me cause your just wasting your time" She headed to the door

"And one more thing Fuu"

"What?" Fuu could see courage and absolutely no fear in Charlotte's eyes "I always thought we'd be friends ever since the first day, I thought I could trust you with my very life but I guess things change even if we don't like it" Fuu froze and widened her eyes in shock "It was nice knowing you Fuu, goodbye" And with that, she left the bathroom

"Wow, what a sappy little speech, is she for real? 'I always thought we'd be friends since the first day' Well she's asking for it, come on lets show this little rat who's boss!" Vivian and Pauline ran out but Fuu still stayed standing. She turned to the mirror and looked in it to see she had... tears!

* _D-Did her stupid speech actually get to me? Why am I crying, I hate her! But... do I really? After all she's done for me for all these years, I think I've just overreacted. I mean, there's plenty of other guys and I guess Ace really does love her-*_ "Fuu come on, why are you still in here? Let's get going!"

Fuu wiped away her tears "Yeah all right I'm coming..." The three of them left

 **xxx**

"Guys, I am literally freaking out over here! What if I mess up? What if I forget the words? I can't cope with this amount of pressu-" Ace held onto Charlotte's shoulders

"Lottie calm down, it's gonna be fine. We've been practising none stop and we sounds great! Your not gonna forget anything and your most certainly not gonna mess up, you just gotta stay calm and take a couple of deep breaths"

Charlotte inhaled, then exhaled. She did this three or four times until she finally felt confident enough "Okay, I think I'm ready now" She said

"Good, cause they just called us. Come on Luffy!"

"Right!" They got onto the stage, Charlotte could feel her legs and hands shaking uncontrollably * _All right, it's now or never. Don't be afraid just remember you've got them with you and that everything's gonna be fine and you've also got her with you here so it's gonna be perfect now*_

Charlotte saw the three girls heading up the ladder but she had no idea what was gonna happen after that, all she could think about was the thing that was happening right now!

* * *

 **TBC**

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to F&R (Favourite + Review) if you liked and want more :D

Bang Bang by Jessie J, Ariana Grande and Nicki Minaj, I don't own the song

Later!


	25. Chapter 25 Unbreakable Bonds (FINAL!)

Hey guys, Princess Rosette here!  
Charlotte Ace and Luffy are about to perform! Will they win though?  
Enjoy!

* * *

Charlotte set up the microphone and thought for a moment * _Okay, it's time now! Just don't panic and remember she's right there in the crows watching you. Plus Amelia is there with her, you've got her support as well! All right, let's do this*_ She looked at the boys and nodded. A quiet electric guitar string was heard in the speakers then Ace strum the guitar, Luffy started drumming and Charlotte started singing

 **Charlotte**

 _Can't count the years on one hand that we've been together, I need the other one to hold you make you feel, make you feel better_

 _It's not a walk in the park to love each other, but when our fingers interlock can't deny, can't deny your worth it. Cause after all this time, I'm still into you..._

Then the beat kicked off and the crown was going wild

 _I should be over all the butterflies, but I'm into you ( **Ace and Luffy:**_ I'm _into you) And baby even on our worst nights, I'm into you (I'm into you) Let them wonder how we got this far, cause I don't really need to wonder at all. Yeah after all this time, I'm still into you!_

Meanwhile, above the three, were the evil girls planning to embarrass Charlotte for the rest of her life "Got the stuff?" Vivian said

"Yep, a bucket full of food" Pauline said, Vivian took a sniff and felt nautious

"Whew, how old is that?"

"About 2 or 3 weeks if not more"

"Good, the smellier the better. It's gonna take her months to get the stench out. Fuu, make yourself useful and keep watch to see if anyone comes up here" Vivian ordered

"And what if I don't want to?" Fuu answered back with her arms folded

"I don't care if you want or not, do as your told bitch!" Fuu kept quiet in case she made things worse and did as she was told * _Well, looks like I can't do anything now. All I can do now is watch, after so many years of us being friends am I really gonna end it just because of one guy? She's been nothing but nice to me and even in the bathroom not to long ago, those words are still stuck in my head! I can still remember that day like it was just yesterday*_

 **Many Years Ago**

"Class, we have a new student joining us today. Please give a warm welcome to Ms. Fuu Angel" Everyone stared at the new girl at the front of the room

"Hello, I'm Fuu. It's nice to meet all of you!" She said smiling

"Angel? What kind of last name is that? Sounds so retarded if you ask me"

"Kid! Don't be so rude"

"Yeah, Kid. Looks who's talking with the name of Eustass" Charlotte said grining

Kid blushed in embarrassment, then turned his head the other way "S-Shut your trap Rosette" She stuck her tongue out at him

"Come sit here Fuu, there's an extra seat here next to me" Charlotte said as she patted the spare seat next to her

"Go on Fuu, Charlotte doesn't bite" The teacher said, Fuu ran over to the girl and sat next to her

"Don't mind Kid, he's just a miserable baby" Fuu giggled

"I'm Charlotte, stick with me and you might just find yourself with some more friends" Charlotte said with a smile and a tilted head. The two girls were inseparable that day, they would hang out together in and out school, invite each other over to their houses, everything!

 **Present Time**

Fuu felt something cold run down her cheeks, she touched the cheeks and looked at her fingers. Her eyes widened in shock, it was tears again! * _I'm crying_ , a _gain! She keeps getting me every time, even in my thoughts_ * She stared down at Charlotte who was still performing with the brothers, she listened to Charlotte's singing and was finding it very nice to hear her sing

 **Charlotte**

 _Recount the night that I first meet your mother (_ **Clap Clap!** _)_ _And on the drive back to my house, I told you that, told you that I loved ya!_ _(_ **Clap Clap!** _)_

 _You felt the weight of the world fall off your shoulders (_ **Clap Clap!** _) And to your favourite song we sang along to the start of forever_ _(_ **Clap Clap!** _) And after all this time, I'm still into you..._

 _I should be over all the butterflies, but I'm into you (I'm into you) And baby even on our worst nights, I'm into you (I'm into you) Let them wonder how we got this far, cause I don't really need to wonder at all. Yeah after all this time, I'm still into you!_

"Alright, I'm getting sick of hearing her voice. Can we just dump this already?!" Pauline exclaimed

"No not yet, the moment their song ends we dump it"

"And how long is that?"

"One more minute" Fuu glared at the girls * _Maybe I can still stop them!_ _Maybe her sister, Amelia, can help me! But first...*_ Whilst the two weren't looking, she grabbed two spare ropes that were on the floor and tied each to the girls ankles and the pole that was supporting the stand above Charlotte. After that, she stood far from them and said "I'm gonna go down the stairs and make sure no one comes up"

"Whatever" They said, she rushed down and took out her mirror that was in her pocked. She shined the light and tried getting Amelia's attention "Woop Woop! Go Lottie-" Her eye caught something bright, she turned her head and saw Fuu waving at her and was motioning Amelia to her. She escaped through the crowd of school teens and got to Fuu

"Fuu, what do you want? To help you humiliate my sister?"

"I don't, but they do" She said pointing at the two girls

"- **Gasp** \- What're they doing?!"

"No time to explain, just turn into a cat and go scare them"

"How do I know this isn't just one of your tricks? Lottie's told me all about the things that you've done to her and they're not nice things" Fuu sighed very hard as she was getting a bit ticked with Amelia since she kept asking questions, but Amelia had the right to know about everything

"I understand that she's pissed and heart-broken inside, but she'll never wanna show her face here again if I let those two get away with what they're about to do right now. I've realized what I did was wrong and I want to let her know that I'm extremely sorry for my actions but if she doesn't wanna be friends it's fine, I wouldn't wanna be friends with someone who back stabbed me" Amelia felt somewhat a little guilty and could see in Fuu's eyes that she really meant her words

"Your being seriously honest right now? Cross your heart and hope to die?"

"Yes, cross my heart and hope to die" The two stayed silent

"... - **Sigh** \- You better be making up with my sister after this" Amelia said as she ran past Fuu and up the stairs

"Thank you, Amelia" She whispered to herself, when Amelia got to the top she saw the two were getting themselves ready as Charlotte was near to finish her song * _Lottie's got this verse and the chorus left, then they're gonna do it! I've gotta hurry, hehe, time to scare these wussies. But not just yet, I've only got one shot at this so I gotta make it count*_

She turned into a cat and sat there until the time was right whilst Charlotte and the brothers were still performing

 **Charlotte**

 _Some things just, some things just makes sense and one of those is you and I. Some things just, some things just makes sense and even after all this time._

 _I'm into you, baby not a day goes by that I'm NOT INTO YOU!_

The crows started going wild

 _I should be over all the butterflies, but I'm into you (I'm into you) and baby even on our worst nights, I'm into you (I'm into you) Let them wonder how we got this far, cause I don't really need to wonder at all. Yeah after all this time, I'm still into you_

"It's time" Vivian said

"Finally, wait, where's Fuu?"

"Who cares? Were not waiting, let's do it!"

* _Not if I can stop you!_ * Amelia ran at the two and hissed at them

"AGH! What the hell is that?! That's no normal cat, it's pink!" Pauline screeched

"Just kick it dumbass" Pauline kicked Amelia but missed, she hissed at Pauline and jumped in the air. They thought she was gonna attack so they stepped back still holding the buckets.

 _I'm still into, I'm still into YOU!_

Everyone cheered and applauded for the three, Charlotte sighed a relief and was glad it was over. However, she did wonder why nothing had happened yet but she put that at the back of her head and ignored it. The three stood at the front of the stage, held each others hands and took a bow. As they bowed, they heard screaming from above, they looked up and quickly bolted out the way. It was Vivian and Pauline! They were dangling from the rope that Fuu tied to their ankles and the buckets, well, those were now falling from and above and- **BONK**! Now they were on the girls heads

Charlotte tried her best not to laugh, but after the things they put her through, she didn't hold back and burst out laughing along with the brothers and the whole school!

"Hows it hangin there girls?" Charlotte joked

"Ugh, what is that? Smells so rotten I'm feeling queasy just talking about it" Luffy said in disgust

"Must be this stuff in the bucket" Ace pointed out

"Need some help getting down?" Charlotte asked

"Screw you Rosette, we don't need nothing from you!" Vivian spat

"Oh no, I insist" She said, it was obvious she was up to something. She loosened the ropes that were tied to the pole and the two fell to the ground, it wasn't that far a drop just a few feet from the ground. The head teacher got on the stage

"What on earth were you two doing up there?" He asked

"It's her fault sir, she made us do it!" Vivian said, trying to blame Charlotte

"Oh shut up, quit trying to put the blame on me for every mistake you do!"

"Yeah, leave our friend alone!" Luffy said

"Stay out of this, Straw hat prick!"

"Hey, don't you DARE call my brother a prick got it?!" Ace said in anger

"It wasn't Charlotte's fault sir" A girl yelled in the crowd. Everyone turned their heads to the girl, it was Fuu

"These two were trying to dump rotten food onto Charlotte when she finished her performance to humiliate her in front of everyone for the whole world to see" Fuu explained

"I see, where you involved in this too?"

"No, but I was before. I realized it was wrong and wanted to back out of it, I was unsure of what to do in case they threatened to blackmail me or something. But I don't wanna be let off easily, I'll accept any punishment that's given to me"

"All right then, you must clean all the windows of the school"

"Done" Once everything was settled, the head teacher announced the winners

"All right everyone, settle down. There were some great performances by everyone, but only one can win" He then received the envelope that contained the winners, he slowly opened it giving the whole room a lot of tension. Everyone was glued to their seats and were leaning in constantly to hear who won

"And the winners are..." There he goes again, making everyone impatient

"The three pirates, Charlotte Ace and Luffy!" The three cheered and so did the rest of the school, Charlotte wrapped an arm around the two and started jumping with joy. Fuu was clapping for them whilst the other two had fits and were blaming each other that they were either off key or they got the dance moves wrong.

After that, some security teachers came and took the black-haired and brunette away for a serious meeting. At the end of that day, Fuu walked up to Charlotte and her friends

"Charlotte, can we talk?" Charlotte was confused at first, but then nodded. The two walked to a place where no one could hear them

"Listen, what you said in the bathroom. I... I just wanted to say I'm..." She started sobbing and crying again and could hardly get her words out properly "I-I'm so sorry, I-I had no idea what I was t-thinking. I feel so g-guilty for hurting you and I-I just want to make things r-right again, I wanna be friends again" She fell to her knees and covered her eyes with her hands "I-I've overreacted, I-I wasn't thinking straight, I-I don't want to fight with you a-any more. F-FORGIVE ME!"

Charlotte stood there with her eyes widened at their fullest, she smiled down at Fuu. Then she fell to her knees as well and hugged the brunette as she was still crying "I forgive you Fuu" Fuu heard a sniffle in her ear

"I-I forgive you Fuu, I wanna be f-friends again too!" Charlotte was now crying. The two girls hugged each other tightly and were crying hard in each others arms, it was clear to them now that they had put their differences aside and wanted to move on from the past. The two girls looked at each other

"Wow, I've never seen you cry this hard Lottie" Fuu said as she giggled,Charlotte joined in the giggling

"Well I've just gained the friend that I lost, I don't want that to happen again" They stood up

"Come on, lets get back to the others and clear up everything that just happened"

"Good idea" And with that, Charlotte and Fuu were once again friends. Then, a lady walked up to the gang and hugged Charlotte

"You were great honey"

"Thanks mum" She said

"And I'm glad you two made up, don't let anything come between friendship. Good friends are hard to find you know?"

"Don't worry mum" Charlotte put an arm around Fuu "Nothing like that is gonna happen ever again. If anyone tries to ruin it, they'll be sorry!"

* * *

Several months later, after Christmas, Sabo joined the school with his friend Koala. Vivian and Pauline were expelled from school and were never heard from again. Charlotte and Fuu regained their friendship to it's fullest and everyone trusted Fuu again just like before. Charlotte and Ace were able to show their love for each other out in public and any where they wanted to whenever they wanted to and no one minded or cared. Luffy and Amelia started hanging out more often and the gang were getting suspicious of them, they started thinking they were a couple or something. Maybe? Maybe not? Who knows...

 **After Christmas Break, 5th January In Charlotte's House**

"Well guys, how d'you think this year is gonna be?" Charlotte asked

"I think it'll be better than last year" Ace stated

"Yeah, now we don't have to worry about any more bullies or anything now that those two are gone" Luffy said, joyfully

"Hehe, you got that right Luffy" She looked at the clock "We best be going now or were gonna be late on the first day back on the new year"

"Yep, let's get going" Charlotte and Ace grabbed their bags

"Wait, I haven't finished my toast yet!" Luffy said

"Take it with you"

"Okay!" He grabbed his toast and everyone left the house

* _This life is now perfect! No bitches to worry about, I got Fuu back and me and my boys are getting closer every day, nothing can ruin this now and I'm so happy with it! I hope that absolutely nothing changes*_

* * *

 **THE END!**

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed Grand Line High! I've enjoyed making this and I hope you've enjoyed reading it :)

I might do a sequel to this if y'all want, but if not that's cool as well. If you liked this, R&F and also check out my other stories if you want!

Paramore- Still Into You, I don't own the song

Later!


	26. Extra 1- Lumelia

Hey guys, Princess Rosette here!

I hope you enjoyed Grand Line High as much as I enjoyed writing it :) And since I love it so much, I just wanted to add in some extras in it. I might do up to three but that all depends on you guys

Enjoy this little extra!

* * *

 **One Friday Morning, Whilst The Pirates We're On Their School Week Off**

"Crap I'm late, I gotta go now!" Luffy said as he ran down the stairs

"What're you in such a hurry for?" Charlotte asked as her and Ace turned their heads around on the couch

"I'm gonna go hang out with Amelia"

"Oh really?" Charlotte said as she smirked

"Yeah and if I don't get going now she'll get mad with me, so bye!" He said as he rushed out the door

"Well that was weird..." Ace turned to Charlotte

"Hey Lottie"

"Hmm?" She looked at Ace

"Since Luffy's gone and we're alone, wanna go on a date?"

"R-Really?"

"Yeah, it'll be fun. Just us two"

"Sure! But I might take a while to get ready"

"Why? You look amazing just as you are already" Ace said, trying to be flirty. Charlotte blushed slightly and giggled

"Well that's very flattering Ace-kun, I'm still gonna change. Be down soon" She got up from the couch and headed upstairs. About 15 minutes later she came back downstairs wearing a blue dress with roses on it, black stitched tights and black heels with the two fronts of her toes showing

"Okay, let's go then! Where to?" She asked as she grabbed her house keys

"Anywhere you want, it's my treat" He said as he held the door for her

"Ooh, the gentlemen that you are Ace-kun~" She replied in a flirty way

 **xxx**

Amelia looked at her watch and waited patiently "Geez, that boy is so hopeless. I dunno how one-chan and nii-chan deal with him but that's just Luffy I guess" She wore a pink sleeveless shirt with white hearts on it, a blue skirt and black heels with little flowers on the sides. Luffy ran at his fastest to meet up with Amelia. He finally arrived at the town square where Amelia was, to his surprise, still standing there against the clock. She saw him heading his way and she waved

"Luffy, over here!" She said

"Hey!" He stopped a few feet in front of her and tried to catch his breath. When he regained all his oxygen, he bowed "I'm sorry I'm... late, I accidentally overslept... and I-" She lifted his head

"Hey, no worries. I'm not mad, but I bet you could do better next time. Try and beat 15 minutes" She said and winked

"Seriously? Not mad? Are you sure your not just saying that?"

"I'm sure, I don't get paranoid that easily like most girls" She grabbed his arm "Come on, we won't have fun standing here and doing nothing!" The two ran off to anywhere they wanted to, it didn't matter to them as long as they were both having a good time. It felt like they had only just started their day, but in reality they were together since the peak of midday. It had been 6 hours they had spent together and it was getting late

"Woah, is that really the time?!" Amelia said looking at her watch "I better be going"

"Me too, Charlotte and Ace are probably gonna wonder where I am. Do you wanna hang out again tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure, I'll give you a call" She looked at her watch and panicked "Bye, I gotta run before I miss my train!" She said running off

"Bye!" As she was running, she heard a lady calling for her. She turned her head and saw a tall lady with long black hair and snake earrings

"Um, hello. Do you need something?" Amelia asked politely

"Don't try and act cute cause it's not gonna work" She pointed her finger at Amelia and it was a few metres away from her forehead "Stay away from my Luffy-san!"

"Wait, how do you know Luffy? You weren't following me on my date- I mean, my hang out?"

"Like I have time to follow a pink little rat like you" She spat

"Excuse me?!" Amelia didn't know this lady even existed and yet she just walks up to Amelia casually and starts being all bitchy! Maybe they have met before but Amelia just doesn't remember, well it can't hurt to ask... "I don't even know you, why are you suddenly acting like you've seen me before?"

"You might not but that sister of yours does"

"Charlotte? How do you know her?"

"Let's just say our meeting was just a little mistake, but I didn't come here to discuss of your dumb sister"

"Oi, don't insult my sister! I-"

"Yeah, just shut up and listen would ya? I'm still not done talking, when I am I'll give you the permission" She locked her eyes onto Amelia evilly, as if she was going to pounce on her "Keep your distance from my Luffy-san. He's my husband!" Amelia gave her a confused look

"Husband? When did you marry him?!" She said

"Not yet" She put her hands on her face and blushed "But I will soon and we will live happily ever after!" A tear drop fell from Amelia's head as she saw the black haired lady squealing and fantasising like a weirdo and little hearts were coming out from her

"Oh grow up, like that'll ever happen..." She muttered. The lady snapped back to reality

"Any way, I'm gonna be the one who will be with Luffy and not you so just don't get in my way or my Luffy-san's way"

"Who the hell do you think you are bossing me around?! Your not my mother or my sister, don't tell me what to do!"

"Well I'm the most beautiful woman in the world and since everyone adores me, they do what I say because..." She lowered her body back, pointed her finger forward again and her head was held up high "I'm the snake princess, Boa Hancock!" Amelia stared at her with a raised eyebrow

"Okay... Do you want a medal for most snobby princess?" She asked sarcastically. Hancock stood into normal position again

"Don't act so smart, it doesn't suit your personality. Cowardly and childish, now that describes you very well" Hancock said grinning devilishly

"Oh shut up, I'm leaving! I've already missed my train because of you" As she turned the other way, she felt her arm get yanked

"Well then do us both a favour and do what I want you to do, don't involve yourself with him"

"Oh yeah, how will you know? It's not like you can just put a tracking device on me or something" Another glare was given to Amelia

"No, but I do have some of my lovely servers who would love spending their time watching your hideous face" Amelia felt like burning her until she was nothing but dust, but decided to stay calm and be the bigger person since she was brought up like that by her sister. Plus she was somewhat afraid of this woman and she thought if she said something defensive it would infuriate her more and a huge fight would break out between the two "Understood pinky?"

"I-... Fine then" Amelia said in defeat

"Good" She walked away, but just when Amelia thought she was finally rid of her she turned her head slightly and smirked "You really a cowardly teen aren't you? And you think Luffy-san would be into someone like you" Were her final words before she continued walking away, leaving the 16 year old standing there in belief of the snake princess' words

* _Grrrr, she better hope I never see her ugly face again otherwise I'll melt her face so it's even worse than it already is! Although, what she said about my personality... Even if we're just friends, would Luffy still like me even if I am a coward? I mean... No, no h-he would never do something like that. Luffy isn't like that! I don't believe her at all, it's my life and I'll do as I please. I bet she was just bluffing when she said she has people that are gonna spy on me!_ * She stood there thinking to herself, then she realized she was gonna keep missing trains just standing there in the streets so she ran to the train station as fast as she could and made it just in time on the last train

 **xxx**

As Luffy arrived at the house, he saw a note on the front door. He picked it up read it " _We went out today and decided to stay at a hotel this weekend, sorry for not telling you earlier it just came to our minds so suddenly. If there is an emergency, call us immediately and we'll be right there. Have friends stay over if you want but please clean up after yourselves. Also please don't set the house on fire, we're trusting you Luffy! :) We'll be back on Sunday in the afternoon, enjoy having the whole house to and Ace_ " He sighed and smiled

"Those two... Oh well, at least I can invite my friends over and maybe even Amelia! Wonder why they decided to go to a hotel?" He thought to himself as he entered the house

 **xxx**

"L-Lottie..." Ace moaned as Charlotte kissed down his neck and stomach

"What's the matter Ace? Getting hard already just from my sweet little kisses?" She asked, she didn't need to hear his answer as she already knew by his facial expression. He grinned to tease her a little

"Don't be ridiculous, at least I last longer than you do. You seem to instantely lose it the second we start stripping our clothes off" He said cheekily, she smirked

"Oh really now?" She looked down at his crotch and had an idea "Well let's see if you can last this then tough guy" She undid his belt and slowly pulled down his trousers, revealing his boxers and slightly erected member. She cunningly licked his boxers, making the male groan "Ooh, seems like these boxers can't support that hard dick of yours any more~ Just look at how hard you are Ace-kun, I think I'm gonna have to take them off and 'help you out'" His eyes widened

* _S-She's attacking me with words, god she's so difficult to keep cool around_ * Her hand slowly pulled down his boxers and his fully erected member was revealed. She licked her lips in delight, Ace lay back onto the bed in defeat

"Not so tough now are you?" She said as her tongue licked the tip, he flinched a little

"S-Shut up..." She then took him in her mouth inch by inch, her hand gently rubbing up and down and her head bobbing

"God Lottie..." She increased the speed and went faster when Ace was spaced out enjoying the feeling of his Rose's wet mouth sucking his hard part

"G-Geez, sto- fu..." He grabbed a handful of her hair "S-Stop!" He pulled her head back, she stared at him with confusion

"What's the problem? Did it not feel good?" She asked concerned

"The complete opposite, the second I get inside you I'll cum" He lifted her up closer to his face "And that won't be fun now will it?" She smirked cunningly

"Oh no not at all. Go ahead Ace, you continue the rest since your the expert at this" He rolled his eyes then gently laid the front side of her on the bed. His hand slowly crept down to her thighs and she moaned

"Now who's the tough one?" She pushed her face onto the pillow as Ace pulled down her tights revealing her panties and her legs "mmm, such a gorgeous sight"

"Enjoying the view already? We haven't even got to the best part yet"

"Well lets get to that part then" Ace pulled down her panties and licked his lips in delight. He grabbed a small bottle of lube from the pocket in his trousers and squeezed some of the liquid onto his fingers

"You'll feel a slight pain, so just relax" Her head nodded and that was his cue to insert one finger. She groaned in pain, he inserted another finger when he thought she got used to it

 **xxx ( _That's enough sex for one night, y'all can imagine the rest xD_** **)**

The next day, Luffy woke up 2 hours before midday and waited for Amelia to call but she never did. 1 hour past, nothing. Another hour past, still nothing. 4 hours and still no call! Luffy grew impatient around four in the afternoon, so he decided to call her instead

" _Hello?_ "

"Hi! It's Luffy" Then everything went silent "How come you didn't call?"

" _S-Sorry, I didn't know when you would be up_ "

"Well I'm up and ready now, you still up for today?"

" _Um... I'm not sure any more_ "

"What do you mean? You feeling sick or something?" Then he heard sobbing at the other end of the phone "Hey, are you okay?"

" _I-I'm sorry, I gotta go. F-Forget about today_ "

"Wait what, why?" She hung up on him before he could ask any more questions "Amelia? Hello?!" Luffy stood there for quite some time before he put the phone down * _Something must have happened yesterday when I left her, damn it why didn't I go with her to make sure she was safe? I'm gonna go over there and see if she's okay whether she wants me to or not_ *

 **With Amelia**

She sat in the corner of her room with her head in her knees for a whole hour "What am I gonna do now? I really thought she was just bluffing, but now I know she was being serious. They know who I am and what I look like, where I live and they know about me and Luffy so it's gonna be impossible to even look at him any more. But I can't avoid him for the rest of my life, god what is the matter with that crazy lady?!" Then she heard the doorbell, she managed to pick herself up and walk down the stairs. She looked out of the pep hole in the door and stood there was Luffy * _Crap! What now? He knows I'm here, there's no point in hiding_ *

"Amelia, I know your in there. I wanna talk to you" She plucked up enough courage and opened the door with her hair in her eyes

"H-Hey..."

"Is something bothering you? Or did something happen yesterday after I left?"

"I-" She looked up slightly, still enough for Luffy to not see her eyes, and saw someone watching her from a distance. She felt like yelling at Luffy at the top of her lungs but that would just make him even more curious "N-No, it's nothing"

"Are you sure? Can you look at me and tell me that?" She tightened the grip on her hand and bit her lip

"I-I can't..."

"Why not? What're you hiding from me-"

"No! Just go away, leave me alone!" Amelia slammed the door and ran into the living room, she fell against the couch and started crying her eyes out. Even if Luffy was still standing outside, she just wanted to be away from him as far as possible. There was a rug that Luffy stood on, which he looked under since a lot of people have house keys stuck under there and to his luck there was. He unlocked the door and walked inside, he saw her on the couch with the pillow against her face. She looked up with the pillow against her face but her eyes were able to see him, he still couldn't see her eyes though. He got on top of her and pinned her to the couch

"What's wrong with you?! Why did you do that?!" She shook her head violently

"Get out! I don't want you here, you have no idea what you're doing!"

"I know perfectly well what I'm doing, I'm trying to help out one of my friends who seems upset for some reason!"

"You are such an idiot, that's not it at all! You just don't understand-"

"Then tell me your problem!" He yelled as his grip tightened on her wrist

"Agh!" She groaned in pain

"Why are you acting differently? Did I say something to you?"

"No!"

"Did someone touch you?"

"No!"

"Did someone threaten you?"

"Yes" She gasped in shock "I-I mean no!" She bit her lip again in worry

"Who did?"

"N-No one" She muttered

"Amelia Who. Threatened. You?" He asked again, his voice sounded angrier and scarier

"N-No one!" She turned her head the other way "I just accidentally slipped out a yes is all..."

"Damn it Amelia tell me your fricking problem and look at me as well!" He pinned both her arms above her head with one hand and with the other he used it to turn her face up. Then, his eyes locked onto her with anticipation. Her eyes were entirely red and tears were coming out rapidly. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up to his chest for a tight hug "Please, tell me your problem. Give me the name of the person that's making you cry, I'm here for you" She didn't move her body for a whole minute, then she sat up and lay her head on his chest. She began to cry harder and her arms wrapped onto him to

"I-I'm sorry... S-Someone did threaten me, s-she told me to stay away from y-you"

"She? So it's a woman?" She nodded "Who was she?"

"S-She said she was the snake princess, Boa Hancock I think it was" She said as she wiped her tears away

"H-Hancock?! Really?!"

"You know her?"

"I met her on the island of women when we were separated" He got up from the couch "I'll go talk to her" Before he could move, Amelia grabbed his wrist

"No, leave it. I don't want you to get involved as well"

"But I can-"

"I know I know, she will listen to you but I think it's best if I just ignore her for now" He sat back down next to her

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm smiling aren't I?" She said with a tilted head and indeed with a smile, Luffy smiled back too

"Well that's good then, I'm glad you're smiling" They hugged once again, when they pulled apart their eyes gazed towards one another. Then they slowly leaned into each other and before they knew it, their lips met. When they pulled apart, they lay on each others foreheads

"Y-You know what you just did, right?"

"Yeah, your sister told me what it was when I saw her and Ace do this too"

"And you know the meaning of it?"

"Yep" He held her close to him again "I like you" Amelia smiled yet again at Luffy

"I like you too, and thank you for helping me"

* * *

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!

Liked? Then be a fab person and leave a review, I'd adore some feedback from you lovely reviewers ;) Want more? Then let me know and I'll do then ASAP

Also, I call this shipping 'Lumelia' but if you guys wanna call it something else you can and let me know too and I might agree with the name

Later!


End file.
